


Everybody Loves Elio

by Lovelysoul



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelysoul/pseuds/Lovelysoul
Summary: Oliver with a passion for cooking is been roped as a new Chef in Bella E Buona, an Italian restaurant owned by the Perlmans. An interesting job offer unexpectedly turns out to be harder than he expected, due to one Elio Perlman. And what's worse, he's in a serious, years long relationship with Marzia.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 44
Kudos: 49





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver with a passion for cooking is been roped as a Chef in Bella E Buona , an Italian restaurant owned by the Perlmans. An interesting job offer unexpectedly turns out to be a harder than he expected, due to one Elio Perlman. And what's worse, he's in a serious years long relationship with Marzia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Elio is in a serious relationship with a girl. What ensues here when Oliver meets him. The food related mentions are inspired from the Eddie Murphy starrer movie Mr.Church.

The enormous buildings in the surroundings of the town of Minnesota, stood like royal palaces. Fresh breeze started whistling like an invisible ghost gently caressing the active beings. Birds with pepper like beaks perched on the strong tree branches hovering over numerous townhouses. They started tweeting their morning melody, welcoming the dawn, while the countless leaves collided and whispered to each other.

My alarm shrieked me awake. I outstretched my hand seeking for the alarm, squinting my eyes and put it on snooze for another ten minutes. I roll over on my bed, flat on my stomach blocking the illuminating rays of light streaming through the windows with my palm, falling for a short slumber. Snooze ends in no time, I wake up with a grunt. Rubbing my bleary eyes, I stifle a yawn as I peak through the early morning haze of the terrain outside through the windows to find a swamp of fog hovering outside. I slowly picked my cellphone up to check the time. It was 15 minutes past seven. Still feeling drowsy, I get off from my bed, walked to the bathroom. My bare feet hit the stone cold bathroom tile as I relieved myself. Debating whether I should take a nap for a few more minutes or start the day right away, I walked back to my bed, when I heard a text notification beep. I picked it up to see it was from my friend Nick about the job interview he had mentioned the previous day. 

*Good morning sleepy head. Meet Mr.Perlman today at Eleven, in his restaurant office "Bella E Buona". Hope you can impress them. good luck Oliver."  
He had attached the address details beneath. 

The drowsiness I had felt before left me immediately as I grew nervous about this new job interview I was going to attend in another couple of hours. The Perlmans were a rich business family, who ran a luxury hotel chain in some parts of Europe and USA. This particular branch was led by the Perlman's family. The other places were taken over by Mr.Perlman's siblings and cousins, all management responsibilities within their family. 

Nick is an HR in the Hotel Management business. He was my first roommate, as I moved to Minnesota from LA five years ago. He got me my first ever job here back then. Nick and I had been close acquaintances ever since. A couple of months ago I had to quit my job owing to some troubles with the management in my previous restaurant. I took a short road trip to Las Vegas as I needed a break from all the hullabaloo of the previous job. Once I returned from my vacation, I met up with Nick informing of my availability and requesting to recommend me for some job offers. 

A week ago, he had called me with an interesting offer.  
"Mr.Perlman, Samuel Perlman started his restaurant a decade ago. His Italian restaurant 'Bella E Buona' in Minnesota has been intending to rope in some new chefs. The business has been good with their authentic Italian menu, which is quite famous here. Now they're just expanding the business. So they are recruiting an American chef as they are adding a new cuisine. Mr.Perlman asked me to suggest some chefs as I'm in the business. That's when I came up with your name. Oliver, I swear Samuel and his wife Annella are the sweetest people you could meet. Also Perlman's son works there too. He's a head chef there." he had briefed the previous week.The job offer sounded interesting that I was quite anxious to bag it. Moreover the pay sounded quite good. Thus I had resolved to get this job from the word Go. 

I took off to get ready for the day, with a hot shower. Ten minutes later, I walked out wrapped in a towel, wore a trackpant for the time being as I prepared my breakfast. I reached the kitchen aisle, switched on the coffee pot after adding coffee powder and water. Once the steam started erupting I moved on to the toaster, dropped two slices of bread between the grill. Simultaneously, I cracked two eggs pouring them onto a saucepan, dropping some sliced onions, tomatoes, fresh coriander leaves on top.  
Ten minutes later, I sat down in the dining room, devoured it by adding salt and pepper to taste on the omelette with toast on its either side, simultaneously sipping a streaming mug of coffee. 

When I was about to finish my meal, I heard my phone ring. 

"Morning Nick."

"Morning Oliver."

"Ready for today?"

I hummed through my receiver, pulling on my black slacks and a blue pin stripe button down shirt. 

" I sure am."

" You just be yourself and in no time you can win them over."

"Geez thanks man. I'll call you once it's all over."

"Good luck, bye"  
\-----------

I settled into my Toyota Camry, dressed in a Ben Sherman blue checked long sleeved shirt, navy blue tight fitting slacks, and completed the look with Ted Baker suede shoes. Revving up the engine, I checked up on the rearview mirror before backing out of the parking lot, drove in a swish through the busy streets of Minnesota. I reached the restaurant in less than half an hour. I swung a black leadarachi sling bag across my shoulder and walked in with gusto. The restaurant was adequately big. The front patio had decorative succulents lined up neatly, with huge modern art paintings decorating the walls. The soft Italian music coming through the walls, made me feel relaxed. When I breathed in the aroma of the Italian food, it made me hungry inspite of being well fed already. The uniquely textured walls produced a smooth yet flowing look. It is almost as I am in a famous building in Italy. The viny plants that clasp to the walls ever so freely give it a natural appearance. The marble tiled floor beneath me gives the restaurant a clean yet warm appearance.The large windows that surround the tables present an open feeling.

I ask one of the warm smiling employees' to direct me to their Boss' room, he shows me a room far off in the left. Muttering a thanks to him, I strode towards their office and was welcomed to the sight of a grey haired elderly man with a beard, round spectacles perched on his nose. He was seated in a leatherette upholstered chair poring over some catalogues. Hearing my knock, he raised his eyes to look at me.

"Mr.Perlman, It's Oliver"  
His lips upturned with a kind, inviting smile. He stood up stretching out his hand accepting mine with a gentle handshake.

"Oliver. Good to meet you. Nick has told a lot about you." 

A very pretty elderly woman was seated opposite to him, whom I guessed to be his wife. 

"And that is my wife Annella."  
She had a pleasant look about her as well. She wore a baby green shirt with white stripes and a dark grey A-line skirt.  
I shook hands with her

My first impression of the Perlmans after conversing with them was that they were a sweet, mature couple. As soon as I sat down, I was served with chilled apricot juice, one of the best I've ever had. Being a chef I enjoyed tasty food more than anyone would. I drained it till the last drop not bothering the impression I made upon them. Mr.Perlman smiled wider with his canines showing, as I directed my attention back to him. With that he interviewed me with some basic questions. 

The interview went on very well, I thought. They asked the routine questions about my experience in cooking, the previous restaurants I've worked, my management skills in the pantry, how well I can run a kitchen and why I was interested in working here. Later, to judge my culinary skills, I was taken to the kitchen and was asked to cook a pepperoni pizza, an apple pie and spicy grilled salmon. Annella keenly observed the way I cooked without making a mess and seemed quite impressed by the cleanliness I maintained. They tasted my food and immediately hired me. I was elated to have bagged the job, that I didn't want to wait to join the work and accepted to get on board from the very next day. 

\-------------  
My first meeting with Elio was while I was taken upon a tour around the restaurant, that I met him in the pantry. He was a young man, in his early 20s. He was very pale, skinny, reasonably tall, with startling hazelnut eyes, his curly hair falling in soft cascades around his beautiful face. Yes he was beautiful with a perfectly sharp jawline. He was a spitting image of his mother but in a masculine way. 

He was wearing a maroon Polo Tshirt with blue denims. A black apron tied around his neck. He was assisting his juniors with the aligning arrangement of the supplies to their respective storage cabinets that had just arrived. He turned around to meet us when his father called his name, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. I felt a swoop in the pit of my stomach. _He was beautiful*_

"Elio, Oliver, Oliver, Elio"

He looked at me with an eager smile, I extended my hand, he met it with a firm handshake. 

"Hey Oliver, Nice to meet you! Wow you are larger than the picture in your resume!" he said smiling, stretching his neck to its fullest to look at me. 

"I couldn't send my entire self in a picture." I said, returning his smile, without any grudges at his comment as I was used to the reaction my height usually got. 

"Elio takes care of the Italian food section. He's an excellent cook" Mr.Perlman introduced, patting his son with pride. 

"Learnt from the best, didn't I, Papa?" He grinned confidently.

"Of course." 

He turned to me, in a back to business tone,

"Let me show our new extended kitchen for you. This way" He said leading the way. 

"See you around, Oliver" 

"L-later" I muttered back without noticing the dismissed look on Elio and walked behind Mr.Perlman.

After the tour, I was taken inside his office again to sign some contract papers. Mr.Perlman looked genuinely interested in me while we were on the task, like interacting with his favourite nephew. 

"So, why cooking, a smart looking young guy like you can do anything, why is this passion?" He asked shoving the papers under my nose. 

"Huh, you see, I grew up with my grandparents. My grandfather was an extraordinary cook. He never let his wife or anyone to cook when he was around. He cooked with passion with Jazz reverberating his kitchen. I grew up watching him chop and fry and bake with a beautiful smile all his life. And when I asked what was the magic, he always said it was the Jazz." 

Mr. Perlman laughed, "Sounds like you had an amazing, humorous grandfather."

"I sure did" I said nodding and smiling at the memories, as I went through the papers before signing them one by one. Once I was done, I took his leave. As I was walking out of the restaurant towards the parking lot, I found a beautiful girl get off her car. She dashed to meet Elio who was waiting inside the foyer of the reception area, embracing him with her hands woven tight around his neck. A moment later Elio retracted her hands, only to plant a loud kiss on her lips. 

"Elio, I missed you" she squeaked cupping his cheek, in the midst of their kiss. 

The sight did something to me, it evoked some kind of revulsion, that I reverted my eyes in an instant. Without a second glance I unlocked my car, dropped in behind the steering wheel and rushed out hitting the road in a second. The weird, unwarranted disgruntle I felt there bothered me for a while. It made me ponder over it many times the whole day because I didn't like the feeling. It was a vulnerable emotion and I hated that. Maybe I missed having a girlfriend. Maybe I was jealous of a good relationship. _Time for me to get laid, it's been ages, Oliver._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine.


	2. A beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver starts his first day in Bella E Buona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a food expert or anything. But relying on Google for some related info. Above all remember It's a fiction.

It was pretty late in the evening as I reached my apartment. I climbed into the elevator and pressed for my floor. The elevator doors that were slamming shut were blocked abrupt by a girl's hand in the end moment. It was my neighbour Chiara. She was tall, very pretty with striking blue eyes. She was dressed in a magenta shirt dress with black shoes and her brown wavy locks tied in a ponytail. 

"Hey Oliver" She beamed.

"Hey Chiara!

"How was your day?" 

"Good. Yours?" 

"It was great. By the way, it's good we ran into each other. I was actually hoping I could meet up with you" Her thin fingers fidgeting with the straps of her burgundy handbag. A typical sign of nervousness. What was she upto, I pondered. 

"Erm-I have a Christmas party invite from my cousin next weekend. Would you like to go with me as my date?" she posed, making it crystal clear that she was asking me on a date. Her interest in me was palpably visible ever since we met the first time right after she moved into this apartment six months ago, that I was least bit surprised.

My first instinct was to dodge it. As far as Chiara was concerned, I liked her as a neighbour, but there was no attraction or feelings involved. She didn't evoke anything in me to make a move on her so far. Also I might need the weekends starting from this week to clean the house and for some well deserved rest, since I've landed on a new, time consuming job now. However at the recollection of my new job, Elio and his girlfriend flashed across my memory. I was reminded of my resolve to get laid, that I made up my mind in an instant.

"Sure Chiara, I'd love to!" 

"Great, thanks."

"Let me know the timing of when to pick you up a day before."

"Sure. I'll text you then." She beamed brightly. The elevator came to a halt at her floor finally. "Gotta go now, Good night!" She kissed my cheek before she exited out. 

Once I entered my flat after unlocking the door I sauntered towards the crouch laid across the living room. I had an exciting but tiring day that I dropped my sling bag off on the centre table, ran my palms over my eyes heaving a sigh as I slouched down to settle on the cushioned furniture leisurely. My mind buzzed with today's interview and a dread filled happiness settled in my gut. My eyes shifted around, landing on a picture frame on the wall. It was the one taken during my college graduation. My face split up with a warm smile as I reminisced the strong bond of friendship developed with my close buddies Tyler, Robert and Sean in a short span of time. It was six years ago and it still feels like yesterday. 

My eyes landed on another handsome boy seated amidst the group. The boy whom I can never forget. It had been five years since I was left with a broken heart, a wrenching pain settled in my life which didn't seem to go away and It probably never would. The fear hasn't gone away either, but I have learnt to mask it. But in some of the defenceless moments like this it took a stronger than ever hold over me, that shook me to the core. The verbal abuses and loathing I was subjected to after the news of me hitting on a boy broke out, kept haunting me awake during many nights even after l had changed school. The dread I felt when my Dad found out about the truth and the contempt in his eyes for having given birth to one got flashed again upon my waking eyes. I had broken into a cold sweat, at the memory. My hands like a reflex ran over my face wiping out the perspiration.  


I traipsed towards the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a glass, filled it with tap water and gulped a few mouthfuls. The flutter I felt while meeting Elio came back to me. Shaking my head in denial, I began pacing around my room in anguish. Hurt, pain, memories stabbing at my heart...it would be this vicious web all over again. Try as I may, I was determined to protect myself better this time.  
  
Thus I was lost in my thoughts when the incessant ringing of my phone brought me back to the present.

It was my landlord Mr.Simpson bearing some bad news for me, that I had to vacate his house in the start of next month, which was less than ten days. He apologized profusely for the short notice, but owing to a serious financial emergency he was selling the house. He was a very nice old guy, who has been really lenient with the payments of rent that I didn't even have to look for a roommate to share the load. So I didn't get into a rage of argument over it and hung up on him after promising that I'll vacate as soon as I find a new place and fell on my bed. Source of sleep would now elude me for hours, like it had been the case on many nights in the past.  
_____

The following day, I woke up pretty early in the morning prior to my alarm, the excitement I felt for the first day of my new job very much conspicuous. The house trouble cropped up in my mind from time to time, as I was busy getting ready. But I shoved that issue to the back of my mind for the time being. I reached the restaurant well before my schedule time. 

Mr.Perlman and Elio who were supervising the morning chores of the kitchen and cleaning, looked upon my arrival. 

"Oliver! Good morning! wow, you reached so early? That's impressive dedication, I must say.." Mr.Perlman said, looking surprised lifting his wrist watch to check the time.

"Very good morning Mr.Perlman. Morning Elio!"

"Morning Oliver" Elio said, leaning over the cash counter. 

"Thought of an early kick off, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not." 

"Thanks. If you'll excuse me." On my way to the kitchen, I grabbed a white apron from a stack of aprons from one of the kitchen cabinet with the restaurant logo on it. I draped it around my neck and was about to bring the strings together enveloping my backside, when I felt a tug behind me. 

"Let me help you" Elio said, tying it in a knot. A whiff of a flowery smell drafted from behind, plunging my nostrils., perhaps it was his perfume or shampoo. It was amazing. How would it feel if I could lean in and breathe that fragrance in more proximity. *Get a hold, you idiot*.

"Good luck" Elio wished, before moving on to his work area. 

Pausing a moment to come out of the reverie, I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Pulling myself together I put on my chef's hat and began my duties. I prepared an elaborate menu list to start off with. Once I got the nod for the same from the Perlmans, I kickstarted my duty with the preparation of the necessary sauces, spice mixtures, baking breads, marinations, chopping etc., with the assistance of my subordinates and support staff, before the lunch crowd would be starting to fill in. We made headway to a good start that it got done in two hours and half., Around elevenish our kitchen staff with the Perlmans included, had brunch together. The food mainly consisted of Pizzas and some sample menus I had cooked. Our entire team of restaurant gang munched on my recipes, providing some tips, suggestions of variations in certain dishes that I could entertain the customers with. I gladly welcomed and noted them all and assured of innovations in due course of time.

The cleaning staff initiated the deep cleaning process once we winded up the lunch dishes off the tables. Simultaneously the junior chefs and the support staff entered the kitchen to get back to our cooking process. Since it was the first day with an American food menu with ample discounts, the demand was pretty much on the higher side. The air was laced with tension and excitement pumping up in the kitchen that we were swamped all day till closing time. As we all winded up at the restaurant at the end of the night, Mr. Perlman came to me with a happy, content smile. 

"You are way talented than I expected, Oliver. The food was delicious, everyone appreciated the same. In fact a couple of customers specially wanted to convey their regards to the new chef, You. Great effort, Keep it up!" He patted me on my shoulder before walking out of the place. Elio who looked on while his father was appreciating me, came closer.

"Good job, man!" He hit on my shoulder in a very "bro" style. 

"Thanks" I muttered, trying to control my pounding heart at all the adoration.

"Any plans tonight?" 

"Why?" I said, wondering what he was upto or if it was a general question.

"Listen, some of us are catching up in a nearby bar called lunar.", he untied his apron, removed the cap from his head.  
"It would be fun, you know. You'll get to know all of us socially now that you have seen the professional side of ours. Would you like to join us?" He posed, running his hands through his wavy strands to flatten it with such an elegance that I couldn't stop staring. It looked so soft and bouncy that I had to manifest great effort of restraint to fight the temptation to have my hands on to stroke through them. 

"Oh, that sounds fun. But not possible today. Some other time for sure. Later!" I waved, with an air of indifference and absconded before he could say anything else. I had realised by now that close association with Elio actually implied danger to my peace and sanity. Yes, sanity, because in my 28 years of life I've lost my sanity over some sincere feelings on a man before. Thus I had to be indifferent and aloof because I wasn't sure of myself around him. I can't possibly have such feelings for someone whom I am working with and for. 

My schedule went on pretty packed for the next few days, without much time to relax around or interact with my fellow staff except for the usual enquiries in the kitchen, usual interactions and formal pleasantries of hellos and goodbyes.  
I felt it was time to break some ice with my fellow kitchen staff, that I decided to do something about it. I enquired them about the bar which Elio had mentioned the other day and invited them all for a drink. As I was inviting my close associates Elio entered the scene. I didn't plan it this way but somehow Elio and Mr.Perlman (who wasn't an issue, of course) got included as one of the invitees to the bar.  
Once we entered the bar, we were basked in murkiness of the dimmed lighting. The curtains were fastened to cut them off from the outside ruckus. We all settled down in the plushy chairs. I looked upon the ceiling, it was overlayed with hexagon mirrors giving a perfect echo of the happenings on the floor. 

Chilled beers were served as we took our seats. The atmosphere was so rhythmic that a few of the guys and girls who were in high spirits hit the dance floor almost immediately. Elio also joined them a minute later. He must be a trained dancer, it was obvious with the way his hips swayed graciously in perfect sync to the beat. His body lean and flexible that his steps flowed so much at ease. 

"Not a fan of dancing?" I turned to Mr.Perlman, who was surveying me keenly. 

"No" I smiled, shaking my head. "I have two left feet, literally!" Mr. Perlman grinned at that. 

"Join the club" 

There was a comfortable silence as we continued sipping beer, watching the dance floor. 

"So, have you tried cooking food from other cultures? Or have you cooked American all your life?"

"Nope, I've tried Italian, bit of Indian and Mexican. But it wasn't for me. As a native American, I feel its my best bet."

"You're great at it, obviously. You're one hell of a cook"

"Takes one to know one, sir!" I beamed, my cheeks blushing. It was getting a little overwhelming for my comfort that I chose to dodge the bullet and changed the topic. "So what's your favourite? Lemme guess? Italian?" 

"Undoubtedly. Best food in the world. No wonder we have the best of fresh ingredients and spices available" 

"I have to disagree there, sir."

"What?"

"It's not Italy but USA and especially India have some of the best spices and ingredients. There was one Indian chef I've been acquainted at a top hotel. He used over 120 ingredients in his kebab patties. If there was a recipe for the same which involved two meats, garlic, onion and 8 spices that add up to 12. That is still quite extravagant, right?"

"Oh maybe I'm wrong then.!" He raised his hands in defeat. 

A few minutes passed as we sat sipping martini, when two girls made an entry into the club. One of them scrutinized the crowd, her eyes eventually landing on Elio who was on the dance floor, she handed her bag to her friend and immediately joined him. First I thought it was perhaps some random girl hitting on him. It became apparent a few seconds later, that it was his girlfriend. The girl wrapped her hands around Elio's neck, eventually they ended up kissing on the dance floor. I averted my eyes at once, allegedly stung by their intimacy. 

To add on my turmoil, Elio and his girlfriend stepped out of the dance floor after a song ended, they inched their way across the many tables, straight towards where Mr.Perlman and I were sitting. His hands were intertwined with hers while he introduced the two of us. 

"Marzia, meet Oliver. Our newest recruit. Oliver, this is Marzia, my girlfriend!" 

"Hey Oliver, nice to meet you!" the girl, Marzia extended a slender hand with a sweet smile. She was absolutely gorgeous to look at.  
Ignoring my heart that skipped a beat at this moment, I masked my adversary, put on a brisk smile and shook her hand. 

"Hey Marzia, pleasure." 

"Hello Mr.Perlman." she greeted with a crinkle in her eyes. 

"Hello Marzia. Nice of you to join us"  
An uncomfortable silence lingered for a moment. 

Marzia leaned into Elio's ear and whispered something. Elio nodded his head at her with a pleased smirk. He grabbed me by my hand and took me aside. He leaned into my ear, he cleared his throat once and whispered "Oliver, you didn't dance all night. You've gotta let yourself loose from time to time. Look, Marzia's friend is over there" he pointed at the pretty blonde girl in one of the tables, who waved at them. "She is alone too. She seems quite interested in you, Marzia informed me just now. Why don't you ask her for a dance?" he suggested, smirking like a Cheshire cat. 

Ignoring the thrill of current his touch and scent aroused in me, I squirmed away jerking his hand off, I arranged my features with a deadpan face, "Sorry I can't, Elio, I'm not comfortable in asking strangers for a dance. I'm just not the type. Please don't mind" I scanned his face, and was relieved that Elio didn't look offended over my refusal. His face was adorning a calm, understanding look.

"No problem! You know, my father was bang on with his assessment about you. You're a very shy person, indeed!" he said, playfully punching my chest, that felt more like a caress. At once he grabbed Marzia by her hand, joined back to the dance floor and continued dancing. I retreated to my table, kept gulping drinks one after another. If my eyes chanced a glance on the dance floor ever so often, it was clearly accidental and it wasn't that I gawking upon one lanky boy who danced like a pro, which was sexy as hell. 

Fortunately Mr.Perlman provided me with much needed distraction. He cast his eyes around scanning the nearby tables if the coast is clear. I gulped, sensing something serious is coming up. 

"Oliver, by the way, what is that I'm hearing from Nick? you've been asked to shift in a short notice?" 

I shrugged with a nod, silently thanking my stars that I've not been outed yet, "Yes sir, but it's not a problem" 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have arranged something close by!" 

"Don't want to be a trouble. I've been on a hunt for apartment rentals ever since. The issue is the distance or in some cases the rent. Anyways, I'd be able to make an offer on something soon."

His face contorted with a grimace. "But Oliver, I have a suggestion. Elio's flat is located very close by. He's been looking for a roommate for quite some time. The rent won't be a problem because it's affordable. Why don't you consider moving there?" 

I blinked chewing my bottom lip with discomfort. Subletting an apartment with Elio? Not a good idea. I would be a fool for putting myself in close proximity with a guy who makes my heart rate go erratic already without even doing anything. Moreover, I'd be more exposed to Elio and his girlfriend's pda. What if they are noisy lovers at night? It would be a nightmare for me. No, that's not a sensible thing to do. I kept wondering how to deny the offer politely. Don't know what came to me, instead of denying it right away, I ended up asking time for making a decision. 

"Huh, can I think about it and let you know by this week, Mr.Perlman? " The words escaped before I could stop them. I had to bite my tongue hard in frustation. 

"Sure. And Oliver, call me Samuel. Later then" 

"Later." I smiled, and hoped in the depth of my heart that I should be able to find a place before I'm forced to accept this offer. However a week later, I was driven to a predicament that I was unable to let go of Mr.Perlman's offer besides moving into Elio's flat the very next day. 

And now here I am, settling in a new apartment, currently lounging on my bed in a bedroom, very next to Elio's. I shut my ears with cotton buds to avoid hearing anything unwarranted. For hours, I rolled on the bed from one side to another, but sleep was still adamant in evading me. I arose, looked across the window and found the neighborhood deadly quiet. The lights were dimmed throughout the adjacent flats. It was past midnight, that all others must have begun dozing off but not me. On an impulse I picked my jacket, wrapped around myself and without making noise headed out to the terrace. The inky blackness enveloped me, the night air felt cold against my track-pants clad legs.

A couple of minutes passed as thoughts raced restlessly through my mind. Pulling my jacket tightly around, I turned to leave for the comforting warmth of my room. I sensed a shadow a few metres away, while I squinted against the darkness and found Elio standing quietly smoking a cigarette. His one hand resting on the parapet wall, absent mindedly twisting something around in his finger, most likely a ring. How long had he been standing there? He must have noticed me already walking over there that he wasn't startled when our eyes met. 

"Out on a night stroll?"

I suddenly felt as if I was intruding.  
"Sorry. Didn't wanna bother you, didn't know you'd be here" I blurted, taking several steps in backwards intending to make my way towards the stairs. 

"Don't be. You are not disturbing anything, so no need to apologize." He shrugged with a smile. "Marzia falls asleep like this" He snapped his fingers once, "And sometimes I don't. So I seek company of the night sky and its calmness" his tone was plain. His words felt like an indirect request to not leave that I turned back.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, as it's a new place" I said, getting back to where I was standing. He merely nodded in acknowledgement. We stood there like two peace seeking souls under the star lit sky.

"You know, life is pretty strange. Just when you think everything is sorted, out of nowhere comes a curve ball and you are knocked out." I looked up, quite startled. Trying to grasp this new philosophical aspect in him. Was he talking about my financial woes that led me here? I cleared my throat.

"I guess I have to agree. Life is quite strange. It throws something unexpected at the most bizarre timing." 

"Should enjoy life to the fullest as much as we can. You never know what to expect in the next minute of your life." 

"True words have never been spoken. But I'm sure some philosopher must have already said that!" I joked. 

At these words he smiled. He turned to look at me, there was a curious mixture of undiscovered maturity and naivety in his eyes. It felt like as if those beautiful green eyes were piercing me trying to know my deepest secrets as we stared at each other. After a very long minute he looked away first and we stood in mutual silence for god knows how long. He was a bit different now. It seemed like he had something unsettling deep in his heart. I had a tough time connecting to the image of the confident, careless and happy go lucky boy I've seen so far. This side of Elio aroused an immediate curiosity in me. 

I was still thinking about the perplexing encounter I had about half an hour ago, as I laid my head on the plush pillow. I had met so many different people in a short span of life. And some of them have been, what could be best described as a nightmare. But Elio was totally different on an another scale. He was young but matured way above his age. Thoughts gave it a rest as my eyes drooped, sleep finally taking me over in its clutches. 


	3. A reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Elio spend time together with the girls around as well as alone with each other. Oliver couldn't help but notice some subtle hints which he might have missed before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the story of Super Natural for my convenience. It's been years back since the season of Dean Winchester's return from hell happens. But let's just pretend that it's happening now. Creative liberty. Cough cough*Chuckling nervously*

The following day, after a decent night's sleep, still clothed in my PJs, I sauntered out to the living room. Considering it was the first morning after I moved there, I realised I can't keep moping on my bed all day devoid of any effort to have an amiable bond with my roommate. Just as I progressed ayond Elio's bedroom, I observed the door was slightly ajar, it appeared to be deserted. Soon after I showed up about the expanse of the kitchen, I spotted Elio functioning unaccompanied in the kitchen wrapped in an ankle length, grey and biege kimono robe, whistling a melody, looking profoundly energetic. I strode towards the apothecary table in the seating area, grabbing the morning newspaper on top that was strewn in a haphazard manner. Elio turned his head to notice my arrival, perhaps at the hint of my gait "Morning Oliver!" He said, beaming bright. His enthusiastic disposition jarring me to a halt.

"Morning" I grunted, peering at him from head to toe, reaching for an armchair and flopping myself over it. 

"Have I grown a horn or something?" He asked in a mocking tone, picking up a spoon to check himself in the reflection. 

"Nope, you look so happy early in the morning., it's weird because...!" I halted mid sentence, stifling a yawn. 

"Cause you are not a morning person, that I come across as strange to you" he interceded, finishing the sentence for me, jiggling his eyebrows. 

"Yes, of course. Only larks tend to feel this energetic right after they wake up. No offense". 

"None taken" He said giggling, his head thrown back. He resumed his cooking, as I dwelt flipping the pages of the newspaper, perusing the news articles in orderly fashion. A few minutes later, I dumped the paper on the table once again and I moved ahead to step beside him. Whilst I got closer, his pale, slender neck caught my attention. An exclusive spot of hickey on the crook of his neck loomed in full display to my waking eyes. Diverging from the mark, I caught the sight of pancake ingredients sprawled on the marble countertop beside the stove, where a pot of milk was simmering. He was gripping a bowl to mix them, apparently. 

"Let me" I took over the bowl from him and began working over the batter disregarding the swoop of my heart when our fingers grazed in the process. I continued measuring and mixing when mild footsteps erupted from behind. 

Marzia bounced across the living room, reaching for Elio. "Bonjour, Elio." She said in a perfect French accent, planting a kiss on his lips. My fingers hurt as I held onto the bowl tighter than necessary, that I was truly grateful that the bowl didn't shatter considering the pressure I had exuded.

"très bonne matinée, chéri! Your coffee is ready, breakfast will be prepped in a few minutes. All set for work?" he queried, dispensing a mug of piping hot coffee into her waiting hands.

"Thanks Hon. Yeah. Have an important meeting at 10" She did look ready for work, dressed in a formal wear, white shirt and black skirt suit, her shoulder length hair falling in gentle waves. She drifted ahead to switch on the stereo, promptly her hips swayed, as the music reverberated high and low.

"Hey, Morning Oliver" she said, finally detecting me , hunched on one of the chair amidst the dining table, stowed against the refrigerator. 

"Hey, Good Morning" I greeted back, still trying to overcome the repulsion I felt at their intimacy. I stayed there still working on the batter, clenching and unclenching my fist willing myself to remain calm and unflustered. But honestly speaking, I found this attributes of Elio, dotingly cooking for his girlfriend so endearing. Maybe as someone who grew with a doting grandfather like mine, I couldn't stop from liking Elio more for this. Erstwhile, I've got the gist that my crushes have all been momentary glitches. But here I was disgusted with myself for feeling dismally uncomfortable when Marzia was around with Elio. Why should I feel the way that I do? Because of a stupid crush on a possibly very straight guy? 

Being a bisexual I have gone through occasional infatuations like this on a frequent basis from my highschool days. In fact I'm more gay than a bi, since my crushes have all been men. God only knows how I've struggled with those unwarranted feelings in my many years of existence. Nevertheless, I have always managed to suppress them. Presumably I have no choice but to find a way to get this crush off my system likewise, at the earliest. Getting more exposed to Elio and his girlfriend, eventually building a strong foundation of friendship, perhaps that's the only way to put an end to this, I deduced to myself. Elio hoisted a frying pan on the stoves and I began to spread the batter on a hot, sizzling pan and stacked the cooked pancakes one after the other. 

Elio took a pancake from the lot and set it on a plate, "Honey or Maple syrup, Que préfères-tu?"

he asked, beckoning under the kitchen cabinets his hands skimming across the aligned bottles.

"Maple syrup" she gestured at the syrup bottle, thereupon Elio grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and poured a gracious amount on her plate. "Merci" Marzia settled, tucking in a few bites.  
"Delicious" she hummed through her teeth, relishing the sticky dish. 

"Merci" he beamed, looking at me. 

"So, you speak French as well?" 

Elio met Marzia's eyes once, as they smiled coyly at my surprise. 

"My mother is half French. And Marzia is French. Our families have been friends from our childhood. So I've gotten fluent with practice" He said with a casual nod, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Wow, so French, Italian and English. Multi lingual. Any other language?" I asked, dipping a spoon into the maple syrup scooping a little and licking it off. 

"Little bit of German" He replied shrugging his shoulders. There was no pride in his voice, that made me assume that he probably was habituated to let people know about his multi linguistic talent. 

"That's amazing" And I really meant it. I've perpetually been an admirer of linguistic talents.

There was a buzzer set in the foot of the doorway, buzzing for the approval of an arrival "Marzia" a girl's voice came out that sounded strangely familiar.

Marzia walked ahead to answer it "I've buzzed you in. You can come up!" she said, dabbing a button. 

A minute later, Chiara breezed in, with her phone pressed to her ears. "Get the signature costumes for the spectacle and the rest drape them on the mannequins. We'll be there in an hour." She hissed, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Chiara! Good morning" Elio greeted, as she walked in disconnecting the call, to kiss him on his cheeks. "Morning Marzia, Morning Elio!"  
Her eyes fell on me eventually. 

"Oliver....?" she blinked, her hands resting on her chest in a daze. 

"Hey Chiara. What a surprise?"

"Wow... You stole my words. You a-are a friend of Elio?" She asked, her quavering index finger directed at him.

"I actually work with him and now I'm his new roommate" I shrugged. 

"And I'm Marzia's cousin and her business partner. We run a fashion boutique." She briefed. 

"Incredible. Cliché as it may sound, but what a small world!" she grinned at that. 

Elio who was staring our exchange, clapped his hands once, "Care to tell us, how you two know each other?" 

"Elio, he was my neighbour before he moved here" 

"Oh I see!" he said, his eyebrows arched. "So coffee for you?" 

"Absolutely. And some pancakes please. I'm starving." she cried, holding her stomach. 

"Oliver, for you?" 

"Sure" 

Chiara took the coffee cup handed out by Elio once he finished preparing for us. I grabbed mine from him. We all settled down together, eating the breakfast in comfortable silence. Marzia and Chiara left soon after. 

Together Elio and I washed the dishes, I took scrubbing and washing part, while he wiped and stacked them in their respective places.

"Oliver, can I ask something? You don't have to agree if you don't like or not comfortable with it". Elio started, wiping a bowl off moisture with a rag cloth. 

"Ok, what is it?." 

"I was thinking of car pooling, you know- since we live together and go to work to the same place and everything.!"

"Car Pooling?" I murmured, mulling over the thought. The idea was logical. If truth to be told, the prospective of surviving and getting out of this crush did look feasible, owing to the fact that I managed a day already without making a fool of myself. It gave a hope that I can survive being Elio's roommate bereft of delving deep into my crush, as well as getting out of the feelings sans agony. I made my mind. 

"It's not a bad idea. Sure, why not?" I said, dipping a plate in water, lathering it in the soap. He sent a content smile at me. 

"Ok, I'll be ready asap and we can be off, alright?" He hummed in response.

"And hey, Thanks for the coffee and breakfast!" I said, gesturing towards the last coffee mug I was scrubbing. Setting it down in the sink for him to wash, I left for my room. In due course, I got ready for work. We drove in his Ford Mustang, reached the restaurant in no time and started our day. I came across Elio during the time of brunch, whilst we sat together to eat and chewed-the-fat about food, hobbies, desserts, etc; without a break. The day passed giving way to the night. We got back home around half past Eleven, feeling exhausted and dead on our feet. I was about to barge into bed straight away when I saw Elio occupying the Oak leather recamier furniture facing the wall mount TV unit, switching the television on. 

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" 

"No, there's one show I watch on Netflix. There's a crucial episode I need to check. Won't take long. I'll keep the volume low. Don't worry." He assured, tossing his jacket and watch on the round coffee table in a sloppy mess, while I trod to the kitchen refrigerator grabbing a bourbon whiskey I had bought the previous day. 

"Can I entertain you with a nightcap? I asked, picking out glasses from the crockery loft. 

"Yes please" I poured out the chilled whiskey into two glasses, cater it to his waiting hand. I settled down beside him gulping the glossy liquid down my throat. I observed that the show had some scary visuals and loud music. 

"What show is this, by the way? Sorry if I'm bothering you.." 

"Not at all. I'd love some company. This is a really good Paranormal based thriller series. Where in the last season the main character died. There's been hints that he might come alive this episode. So I've been really curious about it. The guy is such an eye-candy you know." he said with a wink. I felt my throat go dry. What the hell does that supposed to mean? Is it a normal comment from a straight guy? Do straight men watch shows for the sake of drooling at other good looking men? 

In a state of bafflement, I kept sipping my drink as Elio continued watching the show with rapt attention. The lead character indeed comes back from Hell in that episode( who in fact was very handsome, an eye candy like Elio said). I sat riveted watching along with him, passing some occasional comments and questions. Halfway through the episode, I felt a small weight landing on my shoulder. I twisted my neck to find Elio's head leaning on me, his soft snore filling the room. His curls tickled my face, as I struggled to catch my breath. A pleasant flowery scent diffused my senses, creating a giddiness in me. 

I couldn't pluck up the courage to wake him up or have the heart to push him away, thus I stayed put, biding time wide awake like a night owl. The drowsiness I had felt before had fled out of the window. A contradiction ensued in me, between waking him up to go sleep in the comfort of our respective beds or letting him stay in close proximity as long as possible. Despite my waking consciousness, I had to give into the latter. I wasn't sure how to explain the emotions transpired within me, but beyond a doubt I loved having him closer. His hot breath fanned my hands as I supported his head before it was about to loll down. Time passed by, the show he was watching came to an end. I switched the tv off and eventually fell asleep in a seated position, with Elio still latched on my shoulder. 

Hours later, in the light of dawn I woke up to a sore neck, as lumination piled through. I noticed my sides and found Elio had gotten up already, working in the kitchen as usual. However his customary enthusiasm absent.

"Good morning, Elio!" I greeted, rubbing my neck and massaging the sprain to ease up the pain. 

"Morning.." Elio muttered, without turning around. 

"Slept ok? When did you wake up?" I enquired, wondering if he was reaping the cost of sleeping in an uncomfortable position all night just like me.

"Fine. J-just a while ago." he mumbled. 

"Is everything fine?" I asked, noticing something was amiss.

"I'm fine." he snapped.

" Okk. I'll go get ready. We can leave soon". Elio merely nodded at that. 

The looming expressway was glistening with the recent rain, with unabashed lanes of cars fleeing through. Sides of road were crammed with street vendors, shopping centres and several customers who bargained on every single penny. We were commuting to work in my car, with Elio by my side in total silence. I sensed something was off with him, but chose to maintain silence, guessing that maybe it wasn't my place to ask such personal questions. Our friendship wasn't there yet. That's when Elio took the apprehension off my shoulders, "Oliver, I'm sorry I was being snappy early in the morning. It wasn't fair to dump my frustration on you. Something happened and I was upset over it.."

"That's alright. But Elio, what happened all of a sudden? I asked, before realising it was probably a personal thing  
"Sorry, you don't have to tell me. It's probably personal. It's not my business and you don't have to explain. Let's say forget it and start it new, alright?" I said, extending a hand of friendship. He accepted it with a small smile. _I can survive being good friends with him, I'm sure. Just a friend. I definitely can. Well, hopefully I can try._

Days rolled by, with the usual hustle and bustle of our job keeping us busy from dawn to dusk. Elio and I, kept bonding amidst the furore of our work in the day time as well as at home in the quiet wee hours of the night over a game of cards or some fun chatters while watching basketball or movies before bed and the first light of morning over breakfast. Marzia's stay was infrequent, thankfully. Things were looking better than I could hope for. 

The weather was getting colder with snow covering in all quarters. Trees had gone into hibernation to conserve their energy for the next season. The days were shorter and nights longer providing ample rest for the overtired souls. People could be seen everyday spending their morning shoving snow off their patios, courtyards and lawns, without miss.  
I looked out the window longing for it to be spring again. Rain was more frequent, air more cooler. The snow on the ground doesn’t glisten, since it’s been crushed by muddy boots, leaving brown scars. One fine day, as we were having our breakfast, Chiara initiated a controversy. "By the way, who's the better cook here?" Chiara posed, her mouth chewing cereal with milk, fingers tapping the table. Elio and I looked at each other. Shaking his head he said, "I don't know. Can't say actually. We both cook different cuisine and our styles are probably different and good in their own way"

"Well, even Chiara and I, are both good in what we do. But if you ask us, we'd agree upon who's the best. It's me, obviously!" Marzia proclaimed, lifting her collar in style. 

"Is that true, Chiara? Do you agree on that?" 

"Well yes. 100%" Marzia grinned at her cousin, pecking on her cheek.

"You two are cousins, which makes it easier, but among the two of us, it isn't. We may need time to assess who's the better chef here. Spare us some time. We will come to a verdict on that pretty soon!" Elio said, his eyes peering at me., I was getting apprehensive to a great degree at what was going on in his mind. Marzia voiced it out for me. 

"What's on your mind?" 

"You'll see. If not, I'll let you know!" he said, waggling his nose, clucking his tongue throwing a flirtatious smile at me. The intensity of it, left me gasping for air that I had to turn my head to hide the blush crept upon me. Only the next day after we reached home late in the evening, I could uncover his plan for judging our skills. 

Before I could drop in my bed, he called me into the dining area. There was a set of small porcelain bowls placed in two rows which contained some dishes presumably. 

"Hey there. Com'on. Let's have a small tasting competition to decide who's the best cook among the both of us." he rubbed his palms in literal vigor.

"Are you serious?" I eyeballed in disbelief, sceptical if he was being serious.

"Damn serious. I actually am curious myself. One row of these is the leftover of your dishes which I've not tasted yet, I swear. " He said, dragging a chair to sit in the one end of it. "The other is of course mine, for you"

"Whoa! when and how did you organise this anyways?" I asked, chuckling at the silliness of the entire scenario.

"A few minutes before the windup ensued" 

"Ok. And what do we do with them?" I asked, finally dropping onto a chair, my face scrunching in confusion.

"We are going to taste one other's dish blindfolded. Taste them and guess the important key ingredients correctly. The one who gets the most right gets to win the best tag. Deal?" 

"How are we going to eat if we are blindfolded?" I asked, still unclear of his brain wave. 

"It's obvious isn't it? The opposite has to feed eachother" He said, casually bobbing his head, hands beckoning towards me. He looked thrilled with excitement, his lips curving up with a grin. If I said I was scared out of my wits, It would be an understatement. This was uncharted territory for me. Feeding him when he's blindfolded and also having him feed me, sounded like quite an intimate affair. The very idea of doing the deed with my crush was discomforting. But as clueless as Elio is, he probably won't let this rest without a resolution. He might consider me being a rigid, spiritless creature who can't take a joke. So I had to agree. 

"I will go first" I said, volunteering to sit tying a blindfold around my eyes. He grinned at my willingness. 

"First, taste this dish, erm... open your mouth, Oliver." He fed something like a soup. I tasted it, let it linger in my tastebuds for a few seconds before swallowing it. 

"Soup, Minestrone I guess." Clicking my tongue once to recall the flavour. "Olive oil, Carrots, Celery, garlic, zucchini, oregano....." I kept listing the key ingredients I could fathom. For a second he didn't make a sound. 

"Elio, are you there?" 

"Erm-Yes. I'm here. Well, you are absolutely right" he muttered a moment later, clearing his throat.

"Here comes next," he said lifting a spoon of something, slipping into my lips. 

"A starter with bread. Tastes like Bruschetta. Grilled bread, tomato-basil and mushroom-garlic." 

"Right again. Wow you are better at this, than I expected."

This continued for a few more minutes. 

"I give up. You are very good, literally phenomenal. Perfect to the T." I untied the blindfold off to notice his hands being held up, affirming his defeat.

"Thanks. Shall we start with your assessment now?" I pried, quirking my eyes trying hard to hide my growing blush. 

"Should we?" 

I cast a stern you-can't-defy-this-halfway-now look, that he succumbed regretfully. "Oh alright. Lets see how I fare!" He said, seizing the cloth from me to blindfold himself. 

Thus I started, with my first dish being my signature Lobster Mac and Cheese. With utmost cautiousness I scooped a part of a side including all its layer, and tucked into his waiting mouth. His mouth, those ravishing red lips, darting pink tongue , what would it be like to kiss them then and there?? The very idea made me grow hard. Rebuking myself for letting my mind go astray like that, I adjusted my pants. Elio gulped a mouthful, licking his lips, making it all the more excruciating for me.

"Butter, bread crumbs, lobster, cheddar cheese, macaroni...." He listed perfectly.

"You aren't any less, I must admit" He grinned at my compliment.

"Next...." This went on, for a couple more dishes, the last one being creamy tuscan chicken. "Chicken breasts, cherry tomatoes, heavy cream, grated Parmesan...Wow, that was outstandingly delicious. I could drink the sauce straight from the pan till the last drop" He finished. He untied his blindfold in the end.

"So how did I fare?" he said, his tongue poking out to lick his lips for one last time, that it literally looked flirtatious.

"Pretty good, you did surpass my expectations."

"So.."

"So..?

" I guess you are as good as me. You a tad better."

"Really? you mean that?"

"Well yeah. I do. Because some dishes were quite extravagant and you nailed them all. That chicken in particular, it was bloody brilliant." 

"Erm...Thanks Elio! That means a lot!" 

"Doesn't mean I'll go easy on you forever."

"Excuse me.." I asked, gulping a knot of tension. 

"I know when to be demanding and when to be gentle and lenient. I can be both, you know." I coughed at the innuendo behind those words. It took a while to realise that we were flirting. Weird and impossible as it may sound, but Elio's words towards the end did sound like subtle flirting. One can't be that naive and clueless. _*Was it possible that he likes me the same way I do? "Am I the one who's been oblivious all along?"*_ An uncanny feeling of glee graced over me. I really have to know the truth. With that conclusion I was looking forward for the next day more than ever.


	4. Blues & Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tough days with ache followed by some lighter moments. Distance lessening between Elio and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've incorporated some important scenes of the story similar to the original. Though it won't be the case later on.

"Four portion of tater tots, two numbers Minced beef Fajita, two cheese Burgers, three teriyaki glazed Hawaiian Burger, one cheese burger," Linda glided in reciting the orders, taping the bills on my kitchen area. She tutted, banging the empty steel topped utility space beside the stove. "Table of four at table number five. Took twenty five minutes to decide what they wanted. Gosh." She hissed, looking dizzy from breathing off the top of her lungs, puffing out her cheeks, "And they have the audacity to demand the food in two minutes as they are in a 'hurry'." She scoffed, gesturing air quotes over the last word. I turned to her my eyes narrowed at her cribbing, leaning on the counter top. She smiled a meek apology before I turned my attention back to the stove, sparks danced up around the steak simmering over the fire until it was tender. A pleasant aroma wafted around the room.

"Coming right away" I affirmed, plucking the first bill from the top in my left hand, and lunging for a bunch of buns and minced meat from one of my assistant sous chef in my right. Once I was done with the burgers I simultaneously worked on the taters and Fajitas. Dropping the required sauces on or at the sides accordingly, I garnished the plates with lettuces, fries and cherry tomatoes on top, and sent them skidding towards Linda. I plucked the second bill, to read.

"Two spicy corn burger and steak burger coming up" I cried, to my support staff, when the door swung open and Mr.Perlman walked in, squeezing across the buzzing horde of our staff. Though old, his face weathered and wrinkled, he always wore a kind smile.

"Good evening, oliver" he wished, reaching closer. He halted a second to delude the dish I was working on. He bent down to scrutinize the flavor, waving the smoke gently up his nose. He inhaled the aroma, "Fantastic ", he grinned, backing from those dancing flames. 

"Mr.Perlman, Good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I said, carrying on with grilling steak and tossing shallow fried corn in a spicy sauce. 

"Are you free this weekend?" He said, retreating behind, to lean his weight on the wall. 

"I guess, Mr. perlman." I said, squinting my eyes to remember if I had any plans.

"Some of our fellow restauranteers are organising a fundraising program. We haven't decided on everything exactly yet, but we have plans for selling snacks, confectioneries, cookbooks, followed by dinner party in our lawn. The money collected from the tickets and sales will go to charity. Are you interested?" He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not? I can contribute in making cakes and candies. I'd love to, of course!" I grinned, tucking a sweat slicked strand of hair into my chef hat.

"Great. My house, saturday morning from 10o' clock" he slapped his fist on my back his eyes flashing in sweet amusement, before he went parading around, inviting everyone for the same.

Saturday arrived and so did I, at the house of Perlman's. The house is huge with dark red roof and beige walls, brown wooden windows facing the street where large oak tree branches were dangling groundward. The house is surrounded by a lavish green lawn possessing a marquee at present, chiefly of British design with a canopy of tempered glass. Its nook and corners were filled with simple floral embellishments. There were many different sections of shops inside. Every section had its crowd of customers. At the far end of the assortment was a large teakwood dinner table set up, which was empty at present. Trolleys scattered with snacks and confectioneries in numerous variations occupied the space in the forefront. People with kids on tows were buzzing around those shops. I trod past a chubby elderly woman who was asking for a cotton candy for an adamant looking toddler in her grip. 

As I strode further, I found the cookie counter assigned for me with my name on it. I began my shopkeeper duty. I pulled out the packed cookie boxes from my messenger bag and arranged them in neat columns. Very soon customers began thronging for my homemade cookies. I entertained them with small talks, while I weighed and expertly packed them in a sheet of paper. While my eyes flitted around amid my shopkeeping, Elio could be spotted drifting around here and there, like a perfect host looking adorable in a Red Tee and black Adidas shorts. He has a knack for being a good host that he was interacting with the customers especially to the tiny tots with a bright smile radiating his features. 

The climate was warmer today, that the temperature was shooting up in the inside. As a result of Elio's assiduous efforts all over the event, his face glistened with sweat. Great beads of sweat clung on his eyebrows and he kept wiping them away with the back of his sleeve. My concentration got diverted in an abysmal way because of one pale limbs twirling around the marquee in his cute shorts. Every time he passed right under my nose, I had this unconscious urge to run my hands all over to wipe the sweat clinging on him. 

"Hey Oliver. Toffee?" My head turned around to find Vimini, one of my fellow staff, offering a candy wrapped in an orange wrapper. She was in her late teens, a very lovely girl, so full of life. Despite being young she had an astonishing wisdom, easily making others look dumb in front of her. Supposing that I had to pick a favorite among all of my fellow staff, she was definitely the one. Well, if truth be told, it's Elio. Vimini was wearing a mustard yellow sleeveless maxi dress and round goggles and brown sandals.

"No, Thanks vimini" 

"All you need is love." She said, pulling her bottom lip out. I coughed, gasping for air, as I held her scrutinizing eyes. "But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt." She quoted. There was a knowing smile on her face, I was unsure of the reason behind it. 

"Well you're right, a little chocolate won't hurt" I said, clasping her offering placing it in a corner, keeping my cool. Simultaneously I tended a pair of twins with a ponytail, a red ribbon tied on their heads, packing them some of my coconut cookies.

"Those muffins look delicious. I'm going to buy loads for my niece. See you around." Vimini walked away, flipping her red hair, her sandals flapping the carpeted floor.  
Her quote echoed in my head. "All you need is love". Was there a chance that Vimini got an inkling of my feelings for Elio? My hands fidgeted with the candy wrapper she'd handed to me, Or was she talking about Chiara? 

Above all, do I need love? Maybe yeah. Everyone needs love. And when I think of the possibility of love in my life, all I could think of was Elio. Having Elio reciprocate my feelings. Having him in my arms. The deep set unhappiness in my heart, thanks to my inability to approach Elio or do anything about it, was choking me breathless. The wrenching stress was driving me nuts each passing day. If I don't do something sooner or later, its going to take a toll upon my health. Thus I concluded to try my luck. Around late evening, a short drinks break provided me with a perfect opportunity. I saw him headed towards the drinks table and followed the stones laid lawn path behind him a moment later. Elio was on his feet there drinking water from a bottle. He glanced forward as I approached closer.

"Want some?" he asked, gesturing the bottle, a few drops spiraling down his chin, drenching his shirt. The pathetic unruly freak that I am, I couldn't control my instinct and I gave into it like a typical teenager with a big fat crush. I was actually awaiting an opportunity to be presented with, to test the waters for quite a while and I shamelessly grabbed it.

I merely nodded, clutching it in one hand, slugging down the cold liquid in a few gulps, my other hand stretching out to seek his shoulder as if for a support to stay put. My fingers danced on his shoulder for a second or two, craving and nudge lightly in passing, making physical contact with his bare skin. To probe through the sense of touch. His smooth, spotless skin under my finger tips felt amazingly wonderful.

"Your muscles look knotted. You are tensed" I claimed, narrowing my eyes. Subsequently I dropped the bottle back on the table, shifting behind him. "Let me knead them. You'll feel better!" I offered like a professional masseuse stroking his back muscles. One moment he looked frozen without any reaction. On the trot, before I could comprehend what happened, he had jerked my hands off as though he was repulsed upon my touch. He dodged out of my hold moving few steps ahead, coming off squeamish.

"I'm not tensed, I'm fine." He hissed, gritting his teeth, making it obvious that my touch was unwelcome. 

Stung by his reaction, I dropped a "later" and fled from the spot, hiding the hurt that was bursting out to the surface. I didn't interact much with him for the next few days. I gave lame excuses to drive to work by myself avoiding him in every possible way. Even if we spoke it was unavoidable enquiries two people who are roommates can't evade. The platonic camaraderie that was building between the two of us became non existent. 

What was worse about the entire scenario I couldn't decide. Elio getting hint of my attraction for him and rejecting me or him assuming that I was some despicable animal who tried molesting him. I resolved to prove him wrong either ways. Fortunately next day bestowed me with the right alternative for that. It was the Christmas party which I'd agreed to go with Chiara. I wanted to make sure Elio got the point. Therefore I brought Chiara back home and went into my room with her that night with Elio witnessing it without miss. If I thought he was appalled at the sight, I brushed it off. My drooping eyes and sloshed brain, beyond a shadow of doubt were playing tricks on me. 

  
Elio's Pov:  
  
Oliver. One name which has turned my world upside down in a matter of days. When he wormed into my life and apartment, I was outright unequipped for the roller-coaster ordeal that I'm subjected to, at this juncture. I was content and happy with how my life turned out so far. I graduated college with a culinary arts degree. Have amazing, wonderful parents, a beautiful girlfriend, a family business I loved to be a part of, with a job that I'm passionate about. Though I have come to terms with the fact that I'm a bi, it was never a problem. I came across no one, who made my heart thrump in my mouth. I never hated myself for having the mild attractions I endured before. But now, it's such a pain in the ass. The first time I saw him, he didn't do anything to me. In fact I had failed to even realize that he was gorgeous. It all started the moment I walked onto Marzia and Chiara discussing about Oliver one fine evening. 

"So, what are you upto, with Oliver?" Marzia asked giggling, there was a creaky noise as she joined Chiara on the bed. I halted in my tracks, right outside the slightly ajar door, as it sounded like typical girls talk.

"Huh! let me think?" She feigned innocence, with a devilish giggle. "I want to date him, of course. And possibly sleep with him soon. Did you see his body? It's so sculpted. Every time I look at him, I just want to run my hands all over.."

"Probably I shouldn't have noticed this, but can't deny the fact that he's so handsome." Marzia cut in chuckling along.

"I know right. And that tight ass deserves special mention" she whispered. 

"Ewww, Chiara. You and your fetish for asses." The girls continued their chat, giggling amongst themselves. I walked away with that, uninterested to hear the rest. I wasn't sure why I didn't like what I heard. Whether it was because Marzia, my girlfriend found another guy handsome or because I was pushed to realize how good looking Oliver was after overhearing this. Either ways, it became a pain for me to be in Oliver's company without recalling those words and realizing entirely how right they were. The guy sure was awesome to look at. His dark blonde hair, sparkly blue eyes, perfectly toned muscles, his three days stubble, that towering body, it all became painstakingly apparent to my eyes with every passing day. When I couldn't decide whether I liked what I saw, Oliver made it harder furthermore by touching me. His hard, masculine hands on me instigated a weird, pleasurable giddiness in me something that I had managed to deprive myself from. One moment had I stayed longer, I'd have leaned behind giving into the pleasure. I'd have taken no time to turn around pushing my body closer in his arms. For that very reason, I had to juggle out of his grip before I lost my dignity. From that day on, I began to dwell in the swamp of regret for accepting him as a roommate listening to my father's suggestion. Since now I'd understood that I have developed a crush on him. I was unable to bear the state of agitation I endured in his presence.

I tried to keep my emotions in check by avoiding him the next few days. I restrained from conversing or staring at him during our brunch gathering. Having an infatuation on a man, when I'm in a serious relationship with a girl for years together, is a road to deceit. I never want to be even an emotional cheat. I was trying to shunt him off my life, just when I saw him dating Chiara. With my observant eyes I watched him tottering into his room in an inebriated state, his hands clinging around her waist. I spent the entire night of Christmas eve cringing inward, as I could hear the bed squeaking over and over. I stuffed my ears with cotton If truth be told, tried to relax my muscles, remove all my anxieties and drift off into a deep sleep where no amount of noise can reach me. How much ever wine I chugged down to intoxicate myself, but all in vain. I could hardly get the glimpse of Oliver with Chiara out of my mind. It kept reiterating in the cockles of my heart keeping me wide awake.

Honestly speaking, it should have been a welcome relief to me. To make it easier for me to get over my immature feelings creeping up for him. But nothing could have prepared me for the aftermath of the sight. Because the agony was beyond words. Marzia and I, have been childhood friends. Thus when we grew up to be adults our families expected us to get together like it was the most obvious phenomenon. Since I liked her I did what was expected of me and started dating her. It never occurred to me before, that I could probably not love her like a boyfriend or a lover would. It came as a belated insight that I might not be in love with her. If that was the case my heart won't be thrumming against my ribcage as if it's going to jump out any moment now, when I see Oliver. I won't be bearing this heart wrenching ache when I heard him making love with someone else. But what are the chances of him not being straight? What's the possibility that he could be interested in me too? I know the chances are bleak. So I pushed away the yearning deep down and went on as nonchalant as possible around him. 

  
Oliver's POV

Finally we were at the verge of a year, thrilled for the upcoming year. We had a New year feast, followed by a midnight party hosted by the Perlmans, at the very confines of our restaurant. I jaunted around finalising the feast and party arrangements all day.  
Linda and Vimini were nagging me for a dance, when I spotted Marzia entering the scene of celebration. The very thought of watching Elio dancing there with Marzia, kissing her at midnight made my stomach hurl. I stood clenching my fists hard enough that it cut off the blood circulation, numbing my senses. Am I ready for another stretch of torture? I closed my eyes, shaking the image off. Discreetly I sneaked out from everyone's view. I quickened my pace through the crowded streets, to a nearby bar just five blocks away.

The pub was jam packed, with many choosing to spend their night here drinking away their loneliness, just like me. The pub was enhanced with colorful tassels, streamers, and curtain string lights adorning the walls. I plonked myself in a stool before the bartenders, ordering one for me. A dozen beers were sent across to the waiting hands of the customers. I grabbed a glass closer to my reach, chugged it down in a single gulp. There was a deafening roar of music reverberating across the club adding to the excitement and noise. My knees kept knocking the folks seated in the adjacent chairs due to the lack of space. I kept resisting a desire to dance, when a familiar voice erupted behind me.

"Tequila shorts please" he called, his voice drowning into the deafening roar of the music. He thumped onto a lounge chair, its steel wheels squeaked under his weight. His hands were drumming the stone cold drinks table, as he was tended with his liquor order. There was a pretty woman with ample cleavage in display right beside him, gawking at him with obvious interest. She moved closer, ran her hands across his chest.   
"Buy me a drink" she whispered flirtatiously, leaning into his ears, her wet pink tongue darting out in a tease, clearly a cue for Elio.

Expectedly, he rolled his eyes, appearing least bothered to flirt back. He gave a casual wave, shaking his head. With a nonchalant air, he vacated the chair, picking up his shots tray. He sauntered off, fingertips creating impressions on the misted exterior of the glasses. He dragged himself a few paces away, settled into a chair a feet apart. He chugged down a shot in a hurry. Relishing the burning liquid rush down his throat, his eyes skimmed through the bar, eventually landing on me. There was a shock mixed surprise that could be seen even from a distance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, moving through the tables to sit next to me.

"Came for a drink, of course. You? " I asked, raising my glass to tinkle with his.

"I like this place better, even though booze was purchased in abundance in our party" He replied staring up, his head reclined back resting on the cushion.

"Here I was, thinking you would be busy in your own party, being the good host." I said, tucking my legs under the foot of my chair.

"And I thought you'd be busy with Chiara, waiting for your midnight kiss." He said, twirling his curls appearing pre occupied, abandoning his empty shots glass on the table once he was done with them. I frowned at him, blinking in confusion. There was something in his tone. Something that made me think if he was unhappy about the said possibility. I shook my head, blaming it on the booze.

"Oh, midnight kisses on New years are overrated." I muttered, turning back to watch the dance floor, not meeting his eyes. "Can't agree more. It's totally hyped. It's not like you have to kiss someone to prove a point. There's no compulsion, isn't it?" He groaned taking a gulp. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, stifling a hiccup. _I'd have loved to kiss someone else, if the choice was given. No, I should stop thinking about that_. 

"So honestly what are you doing here?" I asked, his whole sombre demeanor making me raise my eyebrows in suspicion. It was exactly how I felt about sharing a new year kiss with Chiara or any other girlfriend I could find. It didn't excite me like the previous years, for apparent reasons. 

"Didn't feel good there." He said, twisting his neck to face me, slipping his arms into his jerkin pockets, motioning his shoulders.

"May I ask why? New year parties are fun, especially with a beautiful girlfriend like Marzia by your side"

"I can ask the same, right?"

"Well, Chiara and I, we aren't there yet." I shrugged, bobbing my legs to the beats of the music. A couple who were dancing, fitting closely to the lines of their body, halted amid their dance and initiated fierce kissing. For some reason the sight didn't repulse me. I averted my eyes only when Elio startled me with yet another statement.

"Didn't look so a couple of days ago." He stayed aloof, not meeting my eyes. 

"Well, things usually don't workout exactly the way one would hope" 

He stayed unresponsive, rubbing his eyes with a deep sigh, which was his way of saying he understood the feeling without saying the words. "Want to dance?" I asked a minute later, on my way to the crowded dance floor swaying to the beats. "Sure" he shouted through the throbbing music, gulping the last shot and dashed the last length, his cheeks flushed in a rosy pink.

"The countdown is going to start."

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy new year", everyone chorused together. All the people around us were kissing their partners or friends. It seemed like we were the only ones not having anyone to kiss. Despite the fact that we had two girls, had we wanted to. However here we are, stuck with each other by our own freewill. I know why I sought for a different party. But why on earth was Elio here? As the people around kept hopping and shouting, they bumped us, making Elio dive into my arms. My arms encircled around his tiny waist, as I held us both aloft from falling down. It took us a moment to balance, making sure we aren't falling down. It felt so good and warm to have him in my arms. I stayed a tad longer than appropriate, enjoying the warmth. If I've to kiss, all I had to do was stumble two inches further and I could have kissed him, the crowd would be an easy way out to put the blame on. But I didn't. I can hardly pluck up the courage to do so, even if every pore in the heart was screaming at me, to do it. And I missed the chance. My only chance to kiss him. Reluctantly I retrieved my hands off him, and stood inches away from him.

There was a loud shattering noise of a glassware nearby, bringing us out of the trance. I scanned his face to see what was happening behind those expressive hazelnut eyes. But he was rooted to the spot looking down at his feet, as if he was hit by a log behind his head.

"I've got to go. I'm not feeling well" I said, darting off the dance floor, holding my stomach. I rushed through the narrow doorway towards the bathroom, within a few seconds. I banged a booth open, and knelt down the toilet bowl, puking again and again until my throat seized up. My mind was buzzing with the intimacy I shared with him on the dance floor. The way he stared at me, it looked so real. But my alcohol clogged brain can't be accounted for clarity. I made my way out, rinsed my mouth a couple of times. I reached my phone to book a cab to take me home. I grew sick even after I reached home and puked once again in my bathroom before I slumped on my bed. The next morning, I started the day trying to stave off a hangover. I continued feeling worse, as I had been indeed all night, restless with a violent fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!!


	5. A revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some much expected confrontation and confessions. And some angst awaiting before the awaited moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into longer chapter than I'd expected. Didn't want to drag the will they or won't they any further. So here it goes.

The clouds appeared pitch dark and rolls of earsplitting thunders exploded and re-echoed throughout the expanse of our apartment zone. Streaks of lightening blazed up the jet black neighborhood, coincided by heavy rain. I tucked my duvet cozier on all sides, hauling my naked toes into the warm fabric as I lay spread-eagled on my bed, listening to the thunderstorms pounding the window sills and rooftops. The ticking clock in my room, the barely audible swishes of the curtains, the gurgling of the air-conditioner and the croaking of the toads were the other few source of noises filling the otherwise motionless room. My weary eyes peered at the white walls, which were bedecked with my favorite Knicks posters. A fair share of the space dedicated to some photographs capable of sending me into an overdrive of memory lane.

  
Mentally making a note to replace those pictures over this weekend, I rolled around in my bed facing the door. I was down to my boxers alone, the cotton tee I'd been wearing got dumped in the bathroom sprinkled in spew. I'd been throwing up a couple of times since the middle of night. A faint odor of vomit hung in the air, the acrid taste of puke still lingering in my mouth. Owing to the fact that I dropped to bed without any food, my stomach grumbled. I gazed at my irradiated cellphone, it was quarter past four. Pondering if I could cook something to fix the nausea, without alarming my dormant flatmate. The obscurity and the quietude encompassing the vicinity testified else-ways. I'd slept in peace hardly an hour or so, until I woke up in the crack of dawn, to a noxious abdominal ache, driving me for another round of puking. With a sigh, I tugged the flush knob on, rinsed my mouth for the umpteenth time and dragged myself back to the bed. My senses were at a questionable stupor that I stumbled upon the clothes rack on my way, sending the wobbly metal rack plunge down, ringing across the house.

Hardly a minute passed, when a knock on the door jerked me to my senses. I stayed still for a couple of seconds or so, hoping Elio might depart if unanswered. But the recurring taps and his "I heard you lingering around, open the door" left me with little option but to answer him. I swung my door, to find him in a burgundy track pants and white shirt. His curls disheveled, as if someone messed them all night.

  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, as I strode back, poured some water into a glass. I drank a few gulps, my eyes rooted to the flickering night lamp. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach at the horrific realisation that I'm wearing nothing but my boxers.

  
He took a few steps forward, his features scrunched in concern, "You left abruptly calling sick. I saw your room lights were out, after I reached home, so didn't wanna bother"

  
His eyes landed on my bare chest, he cleared his throat once. He shifted his concentration, when he spotted the sprawled clothes rack on the floor. "I heard some commotion, and I could hear that you were still lurking around. So I thought of checking on you. Are you okay?" He repeated. 

  
"I'm ok. Probably need some rest. Will be fine in the morning." I mumbled, plunging back on my bed, pulling a sheet over my naked torso. He moved ahead to lift the clothes rack off the floor. The metal wheels wobbled lightly as he erected it aside. He then sauntered towards me, stretching out a bony hand to feel my forehead, a shiver ran down my spine with the chilly touch of his hand."God, you're running a temperature." He gasped, his other hand clenching the headboard of my bed. As if the adversaries aren't enough already, my stomach chose to betray me at the exact moment, erupting a loud roar once again. I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from not crying out loud, sinking low in embarrassment. Elio, neither pull a disgusted face, nor crack a smile. 

"You had something to eat?" He asked, his thin face screwed up in concern. I merely shook my head, too flustered to talk. Without a word, he left the room. I laid awake, still trying to calm my lurching innards when he returned a couple of minutes later, carrying a tray with a bowl of piping hot chicken soup. A pleasant aroma filled the room, instantly driving the lingering puke stench out.

"Drink this. You'll feel better" he dragged a chair, planting the soup bowl in front of me.

"Please don't take any stress. I'm fine. I'm not even that hungry"

"Yeah right." He snarked, "Oliver, it's just a soup. It's not like I've made some three course meal on this account. Com'on. Get up and drink this." His voice brimming with a bossy poise, which I couldn't help but love. It was very unlikely of me.

Hesitatingly I obliged, shaking my head with a smug smile. I scooped a spoonful of the steamy broth, blew air a couple of times before I tucked in, not meeting his eyes during the whole time. He settled on the foot of the bed, his arms crossed across his chest. His toes kept poking the adjoining wooden table. I was coerced to feel squirmy as he kept glaring as though he was scrutinizing me in-depth.

  
"Anything wrong, Oliver?" 

  
"No." I said, shrugging my shoulders, tucking yet another spoonful.

  
"Is that so?" I nodded in affirmative. "Is that why you've not met my eyes all the while?"

  
I looked up finally meeting his intent gaze. His eyebrows were arching higher and higher with every passing second that there was a threat of them disappearing into his bangs sooner.

  
"Nothing wrong, Elio. I'm just so exhausted, have been throwing up all night. I'm guessing some mild food allergy" I mumbled, slurping the fluid and relishing it's flavors. I've got to admit, the soup with perfect amount of broth, salt and pepper tasted wonderful. It soothed my sore throat after the tiresome retching I'd endured all night. My voice which sounded croaky a while ago was softening. Feeling loads better I promptly finished the soup in a few more gulps. He handed me a glass of water once I placed the empty bowl down. "Thanks" I muttered, seizing it in my grasp.

  
I encountered a cough as I was consuming it in one go, that I choked. I spluttered for air, coughing several times fervently, couple of tears welling up. My mind went blank, when all of a sudden I sensed his hand caressing my bare chest to ease up the congestion. At once choking wasn't a bother at all.

"Easy easy..." he kept muttering without taking his arms off.

"I'm f-fine. T-thanks " I stuttered, dodging off from his hold, with the pretense of dropping back on my pillow, pulling the duvet on. 

  
"OK. Sleep tight. Call me if you need anything else." he said with a kind smile and departed, grabbing the tray, shutting the door behind him.

  
Following a few hours of peaceful slumber, I arose feeling a lot better in the morning. Took a much needed shower to wend off the puke stench off my body. I moved into the bedroom wrapped in a towel, to find Elio ambling in with a short knock, with yet another tray of something. _I didn't expect such a pleasant sight- woah-nope- pleasant aroma of food first thing in the morning that I felt blissful._ In high spirits I waded to my wardrobe to pull out some clothes.

  
"Good morning" I said smilingly, taking in the contents of the breakfast and it's lovely bearer. 

  
"Good morni-Oops-Sorry" He exclaimed, crouching down the table to evade his vision from my half nakedness "You look better." 

  
"Its probably because I'm feeling better" I grinned, as I put on my Pj's concealed behind the wardrobe door.

  
"Good. I've brought some porridge for breakfast. I've also left some food for lunch on the dining table. On your behalf, I've reported for a sick leave for a day. You can extend it tomorrow if needed, of course." He informed with a kind smile. His focus shifted towards the pictures on the wall. "Are these from your college days?" He asked, pointing at one of the many group photographs taken during my graduation.

"Y-yep" I stammered, now pulling a shirt on. 

"Cool. You look so young. Not to mention good looking as well" he said smirking. 

_What the hell that's supposed to be? A throwaway compliment? Or a flirtatious flattery?? Why is he doing this? Confusing me with his mixed signals._

  
In his next breath, he was radically in a contrasting mode. "Anyways, Marzia suggested me to drop a word to Chiara. So I spoke to her a couple of minutes ago over the phone. I've asked her to drop in. She said she can be here in an hour, in case you need a company to visit a doctor or anything else you might need, if you're upto it, that is." He finished with a fake cough. At the mention of Chiara I felt a tug at my heartstrings. It was evident that he was hinting upon something else. Only yesterday I confessed the reality of our relationship. Even then, he's suggesting this arrangement. Does my interest or the lack of it, ever matters?? A trigger of angst followed by rage overtook my senses.

  
"No thanks. I'm fine." I snapped, flailing the wet towel onto the floor in a noisy thump. "I don't want to see a doctor. And I don't want to do anything else." Elio blinked in confusion, at the abrupt change in my tone. His eyes gaping the wet towel I'd tossed in a fit of rage. 

"By the way, who gave you the liberty to make a decision for me? Calling in sick, taking leave from work on my behalf? I'm not that sick, for god-sake. Even if I was, shouldn't that be my decision??" I lashed out, my hands balling into fists, drawing to my fullest height. Elio was too flabbergasted at my outburst to do or say anything at first. He stood there frozen, jaw clenched for one whole minute. His slender fingers digging into the flesh of his palm, his pale hands starting to turn red in an instant before he forced himself to placate.

  
"Oliver... relax. I was just trying to help. No offense" he whispered, his forced smile fading from his features in an instant, his hands raised at his side in a surrendering gesture. Still my sudden outburst of rage wasn't fading anytime soon.

  
"Well, you know what? The deed is done. You never pay attention. You just don't care. You never know to take a hint, don't you? You've offended me when you took the liberty out of my hands. I can make my own decisions. And I'm leaving to work now, no need to call anyone. It'll actually be better if you just leave me alone!" I hissed, eyes emitting fire. I could see him grinding his teeth, behind his confused, quivering lips, his beautiful eyes alight with anger. 

  
He took off without another word, and the surging anger provoked me to shut the door on his face. I returned inside and fell back on the bed, tossed about in the throes of the tormenting anger, breathing heavily in and out. Only a few seconds had passed, when the realisation hit on me. What have I done?

  
I went cold right to the bone and immediately regretted in all sincerity for yelling at him. I repented my choice of words, knowing that they had carried an inference of sourness and I dreaded if he would notice. I lamented for my feelings, which was mounting in the inside, building up the frustration. Eventually leading to this lash out on the very individual involved. Furiously I slammed my fist hard against the wall multiple times, earning a bloody wound, like a penance for hurting Elio like that. His horror struck face dallied behind my eyelids for the rest of the day. 

Out of bitter anger and pain, I fled from there and went in pursuit of a placid spot. I foraged a beach spot after an hour drive through the coastal boulevard. I pulled over my car by the side walk beside a tree, trod past down a overlay of rocks. With every step the sand shifted and dribbled under my toes. A breezy wind engulfed me, I took in the briny aroma, my eyelids fluttering close. I bestowed my gaze to the far off horizon, the flaring tints of the milky clouds blending into the sky and ocean like a divine painting. I ascended one of the rocks, with which tides were playing hide and seek. I slumped down flapping the waves that had crashed on. Through narrowed eyes, I beheld waves overlapping one another, while the bubbling foams kept the shore hidden under its clutches. I savored the company of the tranquility of the blue water mass and the noiseless sea critters that came swarming through the water, ending up at my feet. The bitter memory kept crashing down the mirror of my mind, matching the recurring tides. I stayed there for god knows how long, drowning in remorse and in a pile of sand, crying tears of nothingness as the waves kept on washing them away.

  
I decided to make my way back home only towards the nightfall. I inserted my key to click the lock to open my apartment door with trembling fingers. My heart thrummed recklessly against my ribcage, once I found Elio reclined on the couch. Hearing my intrusion, he lifted his head to look at me, his green eyes were red-rimmed now. His face streaked and tear stained, looking achingly miserable. I felt my heart skip a beat at the excruciating sight, knowing well that the cause of it was me. As soon as he saw me burst in, he rose up and darted back to his room shutting his door in a thud. I sure deserved the cold shoulder. Honestly speaking, I deserved worse. In fact, I'd have been happy if he'd asked me to pack my bags and leave. Then it'd have been easier for me to loathe him. But he didn't do anything of that sort. He still chose to behave rational unlike me. His mature behavior was making me fall deeper for him and I hated him for that. A saner person in my place, would have pleaded him for his forgiveness. Apologized and apologized until he yielded. I neglected the sentiment. Begrudgingly, I continued my oath of silence towards him for the next few days. The indifferent, cold war between us was back.

  
The self loathing for my callous attitude towards him, was evolving to the hilt. Does he deserve to be treated this way? Not at all. What was Elio's fault in all this? Being clueless to my emotions! Having a girlfriend in one hand, and encouraging me to go serious with Chiara on the other! How on earth is he supposed to know what lies deep in my heart? He was just trying to help. He was solely caring for me in sickness! Being kind to me like a typical roommate would. Of course that's not his fault either. But every action of his makes me want him more! How's that fair? Deep down I was aware that it's unthinkable and it stings similar to poking an open wound. Having something so desirable, so close but unattainable on all counts that the inability torments me. The frustration clouded my sanity and I lost my mind. Can I do amends? I should probably try. The cold war amidst the two of us was proving to be a bane even to the harmony of our working environment. We were unable to even look in the eyes anymore, that the entire restaurant was getting a hint of the tension between us. I was startled to a massive degree, when Vimini initiated the much dreaded topic. 

  
"What's the deal with you and Elio?" She whispered next to my ears one evening, as she was lending a hand in the snacks menu. She was grilling beef and broccoli for a kebab combo on a grill of a charcoal barbecue. In a state of bafflement, I twisted my neck in quick motion to scan her expression. She held my gaze for one good minute, her hands coolly working on the barbecues with the tongs. 

  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded, wiping the sweat pooling on my forehead with a hanky, suddenly thrown off balance.

  
"Well, you're clearly not on speaking terms these days. He's been avoiding you during brunches and so have you, whilst you used to be bonding well before. Elio used to make silly excuses to meet you here. The other day he came looking for a dozen parmesan oregano breads, when there was loads stocked in his own kitchen. Just so that he could hang out with you. But now he's been restricting himself in his work space alone, hardly interacts with anyone. And it's been more than a week now, he barely talks to anyone here in our wing, let alone you. I'm not dumb, so I'd to conclude that there's some bad blood between you and him. And it's affecting our harmony!" She stated the obvious, twitching her lips, tossing the sizzling hot kebabs one after another, onto an empty platter. My throat went dry. I cleared my throat a few times before I could give her an intelligible reply.

  
"Well, we may have had a small row last week. But it was nothing serious, over something silly. We will come around!"I said, throwing some seasonings on the veggies for a Fajita recipe, mustering as much aloofness as possible. There was also the egotistical element here, a desire to appear nonchalant in the face of my secret getting outed. She stood gaping at me, then calmly placed the tongs down , turning the fire in a simmer, stretched out a hand squeezing my biceps.

  
"Oliver, it could be something silly. But obviously it's affecting you both. I'm telling you, I've never seen Elio like this. He's always been so cheerful here, so full of life. But lately that Elio is missing. I know you like him..." I peered around panic-stricken, to check if anyone overheard that. Fortunately everyone were busy with their work. 

I turned to her "No. That's not true" I whined, more to the surrounding, than to her.

With an eye roll, she snapped her fingers, gesturing the cold storage area, "Come with me." I ambled behind her a split second later, commanding Linda to take over for a minute. I flung the door open to find Vimini leaning on the cold pull out deck, her bony arms crossed in front of her chest and one eyebrow furrowed. "Don't deny it." She warned me with a glare as I approached closer. "You like him. It may not be that apparent to others. But I can see it, and I'm not gonna judge you for that. And you know what, he likes you too." She asserted in an earnest tone, a ball of vapour drifting from her mouth due to the freezing temperature inside. 

"What do you want me to do?" I sought an honest answer, desirably a rational guidance, running hands through my hair, mussing it in exasperation. 

"Whatever may be the issue, please make peace with him. And just don't hurt him anymore. He's a sweetheart to all of us. Everyone here loves him" 

_As if I don't, I thought. Hang on, what??_

"And we all hate to see him like this, like a lifeless mourner meandering and functioning just for the sake of it. Fix it soon." She warned, her knobbly index finger poking hard on my pectoral muscles. With one final menacing stare, she stormed out of the freezing storage area. I frowned over her retreating figure, growling at her smartness. Who was a decade younger but so darn wise, way above her age. Her words of wisdom kept coming back to me. She's right about my liking for Elio. If so, could she be right about Elio as well?? Does he like me too? Even if he likes me, it's sure nothing but platonic. Still, she was definitely right about us patching up. My behavior the other day was inexcusable and to this date I've not even apologized to him. I should probably first do that. With that resolve in mind, my first instinct was to send a text to him. But first step towards redemption should be done in person, face to face and not through phone. A fleeting wave of dread overwhelmed me, at the probability of his denial to pardon. Whatsoever, it could never dampen my determination to apologize in person, since I was well aware that it was long overdue.

  
Once I arrived home, I noticed the door was unlocked, which only meant that he was there already. My vision hunted for him all over the unlit apartment and finally spotted him in the balcony. He was leaning on the drystone wall, gazing at the city's traffic. His angelic face looked peaceful, lit by ethereal moonlight filtering through the ghostly branches of the hardwood trees. I cleared my throat once to caution him on my arrival. He turned his head to spare me a glance. I drew closer, holding onto the railing tightly. Sensing my heart flutter in an alarming pace at the unwavering look in his eyes, I stared back. It looked like he was waiting for me to make a move, when my pathetic nerves were failing me. Before I got a word out, he was heading towards the exit. I rushed stretching my hands aloft, blocking the doorway to stop him from making an exit. I swiftly shut the door, latching the lock with a click. 

  
"Elio, st-stay. I want to talk. I want to apologize." I panted, my hands still on the lock handle, he jerked his head vigorously.

  
"Whoa, you treat me like shit, and now you've dragged your sorry ass, like what, a week later, finally having the incredible realisation that you've to apologize to me?" He scoffed in disgust. "Gosh, you're unbelievable. I don't wanna talk to you. Do me a favor, just get the hell outta here" 

  
"I'm sorry, Elio!" I muttered under my breath weakly. My apology fell in deaf ears. He pushed me with all the strength he could muster, jerked the balcony door open. He ambled towards his room, when I tore myself out of the shock and took off after him in a headlong sprint, secured a firm grip on his wrist. He jumped at my touch but I knew not to relent.

"Please hear me out once. Once I'm done I won't bother you. I wanted to apologize the very instant I yelled. But Elio, you've to believe me that my outburst was all unintentional. I hold you with great regards, in fact. I was upset about something else and I dumped it all on you. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive this imbecile" I pleaded with folded hands. 

  
"Oliver, I don't understand." He held up a hand, biting his cheeks, "as I recall it, you were quite fine until I mentioned about Chiara."

  
"Whatever the reason might be, however it may have happened, something triggered my anger. I don't know why. But I'm terribly ashamed of it. Please accept my apologies "

  
The sincerity in my voice must have done the trick. His harsh, scowling features smoothened. 

  
"I am ready to forgive, but I need some answers, and you've gotta be honest with me."

  
"It depends on what your questions are."

  
"Fair enough. Tell me what exactly triggered your anger? You have maintained silence for this long and all of a sudden what made you apologize?" 

  
"I've been intending to say sorry, but my ego and shame stopped me. But a friend made me realise that I was being unfair with you." 

  
"Is that friend by any chance, Vimini?" I chuckled at his perfect guessing. 

  
"Yeah, it was her. She said she will hunt me down and choke me to death if I don't apologize sooner. So I pushed myself to do it finally. Your first question, I don't know. I was in a bad mood all day. I was also sick, remember?" I said, pulling a poker face. He scrutinized me sternly, expecting more honesty. I had to give him something, some truth, partial truth would do for now. It's better than lying. 

  
"OK!! It was something do with Chiara. Just the previous day I said it wasn't working out between us. Still you were trying to push her down my throat. I honestly don't like when people do that without knowing what the others want. I hated it and it burst out of me, when you insisted further". _There it goes. The cat was out of the bag now. In my case there are too many cats, but at present one would do._ For a moment, he gaped at me, taken aback. He opened his mouth and closed several times before he could get a word out. 

"Wow! I feel like an idiot" he face-palmed, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. "I shouldn't have assumed that. You're right. I was insensitive there. You could have been frank with me, still! " He said, gesturing at me, running his fingers across his throat 

"I know and I'm sorry for that too. You know what, Let's forget it. I've brought some noodles and sandwiches. Wanna share a bite with me?" I asked tentatively, licking my dry lips.

"Sure." He muttered with a weak smile, that couldn't come close to one of his usual, bright smiles. He used to wear an infectious smile all the time, which was absent these past few days. I knew it was me who did that to him. Regretting my actions more than ever, I lowered my eyes and followed him towards the dinner awaiting us.

  
We both settled, munching on the sandwiches in complete silence and each of us overwhelmed in thoughts. I thought the truth or truth interrogation was over, unfortunately it wasn't. 

  
"Now tell me, if you don't have interest in dating Chiara, is there anyone else you're potentially interested in?" He started, wiping his hands and mouth in a white kitchen napkin.

  
"Elio, aren't you done yet? You rebuked me once and when you apologized I accepted it without any conditions unlike you, remember?. Instances like this happen when two people are roommates. Can't you let this go, please? I'm already embarrassed enough" I said, ducking my head in shame. 

  
"Yeah that's true. I've not forgotten it either. But there's no need that everyone should react the same way, right?" I merely shook my head in denial. "I just want to know more about you. We're not just roommates, we are friends, right? And friends share stuff like this" His insistence was making it harder for me to dodge the bullet. It was time to try diversion tactics. 

"Isn't Marzia waiting for you?" I asked, lifting my phone to check time. 

  
"No, she's not here. She is out of town." He stated casually. "Anyways, don't change the topic. Is there another girl you like?" _Here you go. Straight minds think alike._

  
"Erm..no not exactly " 

  
"Then tell me whom do you actually like, I wanna know why you aren't going serious with Chiara?" 

  
"Will you please let this go?" I was losing it again, but Elio seemed more adamant than ever. I've hurt him before and I'd be heartless if I do it again to him to hide the skeletons in my closet. At the same time, I'm not yet ready to wash my dirty laundry in public.

"No Oliver, I won't. Because I really wanna know. Marzia was discussing...."

"Wow, she put you up to this? Asked me to convince you to go serious with her cousin, didn't she? Well I'm not interested. Pass on the message, will you?" I cried out.

"You're mistaken. And you're getting worked up again. Marzia wouldn't do that" 

"Yeah of course, your perfectly beautiful girlfriend " I scoffed. 

"Now you have problem with Marzia too?" 

  
"No..." 

  
"Wait a second?" He blinked in terror. "By any chance, are you interested in Marzia?" He asked out of the blue. I was utterly flabbergasted to say anything by the unexpected blame on me. _Oh Elio, how far you're from the real truth._

  
"Hell no. What's wrong with you. Stop your guessing game, for heaven sakes" I exclaimed, rising off my seat.

  
"Oliver, I feel you have a problem with chiara and Marzia too sometimes. Why is that so? I just don't understand the look of irritation that flicks your expression when she's mentioned. Let me know what is exactly bothering about her?" He rose up, replicating my action, this time he held my hand in a tight grip. I was left with no choice but to spit it out. He's gonna hate me after knowing the truth. But I can't take this anymore. I'm done with the secrets. 

  
"You want the truth, isn't it? Then I'll break it to you." I took a deep breath, getting myself ready for the upcoming storm. "You see, I like both boys and girls. It's neither Chiara, nor Marzia. This time I like a boy actually. And he's standing right in front of me". It was finally out. My confession pummeled like an earth shattering thunder. 

  
"W-what?" He squeaked, his eyes gorging out of its sockets. 

  
"Yes, its true. Its actually 'You'. I like you. Which is exactly why I was enraged when you pushed Chiara on me. That's why I took out my anger on you. My frustration clouds my mind when I see you with Marzia. That's why I'm uncomfortable around her. You were being too kind to me, but I didn't deserve it. Everytime you got closer, all I wanted to do was quit my restraint and kiss you. Happy now? That's all the truth I have." I finished, breathing heavily. Mentally I'm preparing myself to get ridiculed hereafter, to be treated like a scum. Most probably I'd be asked to pack my bags and leave at the earliest. 

  
"I'm s-sorry. But what if I..I." he was having a hard time to get his words out. And for some weird reason, his cheeks were tinted with a deep crimson red. 

  
"Elio don't bother to say it. I know I'm a disgusting creep."

  
"No. What I'm trying to say is, what if I want the same?" he mumbled in a hardly audible voice.

  
I started a rant before his words got registered in my brain."Give me a day's time. I'll get the hell outta here... Sorry WHAT?"

  
"I wanted the same too " 

  
"You want me to leave?"

  
"No, you goose." He chided. He swiftly drew back, slid towards a couch, blushing furiously. Without any senses I followed him, settling next to him. "I said I felt same urges. I wanted to kiss you everytime we were close. Remember the night we watched that super natural episode and fell asleep on the couch?" He asked pointedly, not meeting my gaze.

  
I hummed in response. "We were lying cuddled in each other's arms. I was on top of you, when I awoke, so close and cosy together. It felt absolutely right and wonderful. But it also heightened my guilt, that I was disturbed and I took it out on you. And on that new year's eve party, I was so tempted to pull you into an earth shattering kiss. But I coul-." he gasped, since I had dived in, grabbing the back of his neck, smashing our mouths together.

He passed a second before I could sense him kissing me back with equal fervor. 

I drew back with great effort, "I'm sorry,.. this is wrong, I shouldn't have.." I couldn't complete my sentence, as he pressed his lips on mine, kissing me with a hunger, that I lost all my conscience at once and let my bottled up emotions take over the control of my actions, entranced in the bliss, that was Elio.


	6. Remorse and Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also I've gotta tell you that I'm not closeted. I've come out to my parents long back. They don't care whether it's a boy or girl I date, as long as I'm happy." he said with a proud smile, cheeks burning a deep shade of scarlet. "So, let's just take it slow and then see if this is exactly what we want." He said in a final tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write something on Elio expressing his interest on Oliver to his parents. Perlmans were the best set of people and they deserved to know from Elio himself. So including such a scenario in my story has been fun.

  


Chapter 6: Remorse and Resolve

Elio's pov

  
We stayed riveted, holding each other as closer and constricted as we can, with our hearts throbbing harder. It was one of the mind boggling moments of my life as I stood ravishing his lips with closed eyes, intensively captivated in the warmth. A cellphone buzzing was feebly heard from my pocket. My numb senses too enthralled in the kiss loomed out of the utopia and resulted in hesitantly departing myself from his gratifying cuddle.

"I've gotta take this!" I whispered in his ears, my breath fanning his hair strands.  
"Marzia..." I winced, discerning her name on my glowing cellphone screen. Rearranging my features to my usual placid self proved to be a Himalayan task. My body was sweating bullets at the prospective repercussions over my current deed. Initial startlement wearing off, I jerked back my head and surveyed Oliver once, before I swiped the green button, to accept the FaceTime call. "Hey!" 

"Hey there. were you asleep already?" She asked, earning a wry smile in return. "No, was just busy...." my voice trailed off. Busy fooling around with Oliver, my conscience supplied. I stole a glance at Oliver, whose gleaming blue eyes were brimming with pangs of remorse at present. He dropped on the edge of a couch as I conversed with Marzia, fidgeting with the silver chain around his neck nervously.

"See you tomorrow. I love you." Marzia ended the call after a couple of minutes with her usual farewell, beaming from the other side. Clenching my palm hard that my nails were digging into the flesh, I cleared my throat. 

"L-love you!" I stammered, fidgeting in my seat under the scrutiny of Oliver's gaze.

I stood up after the call, running my fingers down my throat, I swallowed hard.  
"I should probably get going." I muttered, not meeting his eyes, gesturing towards the bedroom, shrugging my shoulders.

"Can we talk?" He was holding the bridge of his nose. His voice sounded croaky, thick with emotions. He probably hoped to clear the air between us. To put our feelings in words and communicate, lifting the enormous burden off our hearts. But I knew I wasn't ready yet. Whatever has happened between us was not supposed to happen. Not when I'm committed to Marzia, I'm jeopardizing everything we had together. I need time to think this over and sort out my priorities. Despite the knowledge that this indifference might kill Oliver, I had to shook my head in denial.

  
"Not now, Oliver." I bowed my head down. Temperature dropped surreptiously inside the living room. Wrapping my arms over my shoulders to warm up, I scuffled back in retreat. Stung by the rejection, he fell back to his room, without another word.

  
What have I done? I groaned, trying my best to make my steps not sound so much like stomps as I dragged my way through the doors. I hit the back of my head several times on the bed kicking up a fuss, once I sunk down atop the mattress on all fours. Keeping my stupid mouth shut for good was imperative, which I failed abysmally. Wrapping my head around the complications that has risen now, seemed undoable. Just because I blurted out my pining without any filter. When the interrogation started somehow, I merely wanted to be rest assured that Oliver was taken. If not Chiara I expected as well as hoped, he liked some other girl. Seeing him get serious with a girlfriend would have made it easier,(I liked to believe, I desperately wanted to believe) to get over my crush on him. If he was out of reach, without an ounce of doubt, maybe that would help in bringing sense to my thick brains and stay loyal to Marzia. Never in my wildest dreams that I believed I had a chance with him.

  
In spite of all the contraries Oliver likes me? My lips contoured a heartwarming grin on its own. Overwhelming glee exploded deep down in my heart of hearts. Every time a question of 'what now' surged in, I couldn't help but reminiscence the fact that Oliver liked me back. Galvanizing glimmers of ecstasy and hope in chorus. Despite that consolation, I was drowning in a chasm of regret and doubts through the long hours of darkness. I liked Oliver, more than anyone I've been involved romantically so far, which wasn't hard to fathom. I also comprehended that I need to take a headstrong conclusion this time and never waver from that after committing to the chosen person, like I'm dilly-dallying now. But does Oliver feel the same way about me? Going by his track record with Chiara, I grew insecure about being some kind of a mere fling interest to him. What if his interest is short-lived as a rule?

  
I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, burying my head deeper onto the fluffy pillow. The bed cover beneath me was cold but not cool enough to soothe the hot fury of angst erupting in me. Above all, the remorse of breaking Marzia's heart pained me to no end. If at all I was in her place, would I be able to take the pain? I'm defiantly not being fair to her. At the same time, can I be loyal to her when my heart goes berserk with a mere whiff of Oliver? Depressing dreams shook me awake over the early hours of dawn. As if that wasn't bad enough, even a morning jog in a park to get my head clear, failed to invigorate me. The unrest in my head refused to subside, to leave me at peace even for scant of a second. Admitting defeat I huffed deeply, ceased in front of an elegant granite fountain, situated in the centre of the jogging park. Panting from exertion, I collapsed onto the fountain's hinge. Procuring a pack of cigarette from my pocket, I briskly flopped one between my lips. Held a flame of the lighter to the tip and inhaled a lungful, the dash of nicotine provided a temporary sense of elation. At once I spewed a jet stream of smoke into the open air. I chomped on the cigar taking several puffs, in an effort to subdue my seething frustration. 

Fleeing back to my apartment was not in question, dreading a confrontation with Oliver before I was ready. Instead, I drove to my Parent's. My mother's eyes were wide open in surprise to find me on their doorstep, at such early hours. Before she could break out of the tongue-tied haze to articulate her apprehension, I flung my arms around her in a tight embrace, resting my jaw on her shoulder. She patted the small of my back, throwing cautionary looks at my father.   
"Everything fine, Tesoro?" She beckoned me towards the living room, slamming the door shut behind me. Once I reached my father closer, I hugged him as well, as opposed to our customary greeting of hellos and pats. Their eyes clouded with concern as I plunked on the couch. I leaned back rubbing my forehead, staring at the floor. My heart was racing as I dreaded how to disclose why I was there and to broach on the topic of Oliver.

  
"Elio, are you ok?" My mother asked again, combing her fingers gently through my curls. When it came to verbalizing my woes to my parents it's always been effortless and straightforward. They were the best understanding, liberal parents anyone would yearn for. I was never afraid of discussing about my sexuality to them, since I've already come out to them long back in my teens. However, I was nervous of their reaction towards what I'm doing to Marzia. Both our families have been friends for decades together. The dreading thought if this is going to affect everything to its roots between us, shook me to the core. I also dreaded the prospect of confessing my feelings for Oliver, will they be happy or disappointed with my choice? But in all sincerity I prefer their words of wisdom as I'm confounded in a nightmarish predicament. A raging battle between a desiring heart and principles-insisting brain. Only my parents can guide me through in these tough times, without hating me or judging me over this.

"Hey Elly Belly, what's wrong?" My father's endearing words finally broke me. I let the emotional constraint gust at last. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed loudly. "Elio...."

"Non capisco, caro. Let us know what's wrong. You're frightening us" My mother gently cupped the back of my head.

"Sorry" I mumbled to them, wiping my face on the back of my sleeve.

"Elio, you know you can talk to us about anything!" My father caressed my arms with a kind smile.

  
"Oliver and I...We kissed." I sniffled back some tears, clearing the heaviness in my throat. "After this d-deception to Marzia, I'm disgusted with myself.." My voice broke, shuddering and gasping for breath.

  
"Oh Tesoro.." my mother sat next to me, pulled me into a hug as I weeped into her shoulder. I could sense my father's hands massaging in circles on my back as I started to shake and hiccup. After what felt like ages, I coughed upto normalcy. I unraveled my hands off my mother.

  
"What do I do now?" I gasped, looking at them both, angrily wiping my tears off.

  
"Elio, calm down. Tell us everything so that we can help you. How long has this been going on? " My mother handed me a glass of water. I brought the glass to my trembling lips and took a swig immediately. The cold liquid and my parents' tenderness somewhat placated my shuddering nerves. Mustering the courage I narrated everything. Right from the time I started getting attracted to him, how there was cold war between the two of us and how Oliver broke the silence in due course and how he blurted out due to my dire interrogation to confess the truth about his relationship with Chiara and eventually how we ended up kissing.

  
My parents didn't utter a word over an incessant stretch of time span. I peered at them both with clouding eyes, balls of my feet wobbling on the ground in anxiety.

  
"Elio, I'm not sure what to say. You do realize that you should have spoken to Marzia before you acted on your feelings for Oliver?" My father broke the silence finally, looking me straight in the eyes.

  
"I know, papa. But in my defense, it just happened out of the blue and I wasn't planning to do anything unless the opportunity presented itself. I just floated with the stream, being the schmuck that I am!" I whined in indignation, tugging my hair.

  
"Darling, we get that. What has happened can't be altered. Let's try to look at what needs to be done now, instead of what has happened!" My father nodded in agreement to my mother's words. "First you should come clean with Marzia., and maybe next you can talk to Oliver, to see where you two wanna take this!" My mother said, taking my hands in hers.

  
"But mama, what if Oliver isn't willing for anything serious with me? I would lose Marzia and Oliver together, wouldn't I?"

  
My father shook his head, he stole a glance at my mother, their eyes filled with sympathy. "You can't ride two horses at the same time, Elio. You do realize that they're not some lifeless, emotionless beings that you want to keep one as a spare for the other. Marzia deserves to know the truth. Even if it hurts her, you should tell her the truth. If you can't stay true to her, there's no point of being in a relationship, isn't it? You also have to decide what and whom you want. Treat them with respect and honesty. They both deserve nothing more!"

  
His unbiased insight made me conscious of how selfish I was being. "And Elio, remember whatever you decide we are there to support you. We trust you enough to know that your decision will do good to everyone, including Marzia." My father said, as I wrapped my arms around him once again, holding onto his suspenders, gratified for their unconditional love and devotion towards me.

\------------

  
As I made my way from the car, climbing into the elevator of Marzia's office, my heart was beating harder that I could hear the raging thud wildly in my ears. Marzia was deep engrossed in a sketching work as I approached her office room, that she hardly deviated to spare a look around. My hands trembled with anxiety before I could come to a decision, and planted a knock on her door.

  
"Elio.... come in!" She looked up, exclaiming in surprise, gesturing me to come in. "Whoa. What a surprise." She came closer to place a soft peck on my lips. I gulped a knot of tension, my fists curling into balls. "Wanted to talk to you about something important!"

"Couldn't you wait till evening to meet me?" She flung her arms around my waist, with a tenuous giggle. Too angst-ridden to trust my voice, I shook my head in response.   
"Ok then, to what do I owe this surprise? " she smiled, clasping my hand to drag me to her desk. She pushed me into a chair and settled back concentrating on her work again. Despising myself more at the very moment, I summoned guts to confess my truth. Knowing well that her smile is going to be wiped away.

  
"Marzia, before I say anything else, you should know that I love you. You've been my best friend since childhood, when we hardly knew the meaning of friendship. You really mean the world to me and you always will " I mumbled, throwing my head back towards the roof, clenching and gnashing my teeth in agony.

  
"You're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on?" She shut the fashion sketch she was working on with a snap. She stood up off her chair, drifted closer to mine.

  
"I've told you once before that I like guys too, remember." She nodded, her hands sought after my arms, stroking them gently.

  
"What about it?" My heart was thumping in my mouth that I took a moment to compose my nerves.

  
"You took it so well, when I came out to you. But I'm not sure if you'd take the recent developments in my life the same way" Her expression turning serious with every passing moment. My eyes sparkled with tears by now. "I've had a thing for Oliver lately. At first I thought it'll go away in a while, since this wasn't my first time. I've been fighting it ever since and it has been driving me nuts from the inside." I ran a hand across my mouth, sniffling."And y-yesterday I kissed him." Marzia's expression was hard to peruse at first. She promptly recoiled her hands off me, her knees buckled that she fell back down on the floor with a thump.

  
"Marzia, I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen. Not even in my dreams I've thought of cheating or hurting you. Never planned on doing anything but it just happened. Don't think I'm justifying my act of debauchery, but I need to be honest with you. You deserve to know the truth from me." She pulled her knees up to her chest, encircled her arms around it. With extreme caution, I swooped down on my knees, ran my hands across her legs, brushing them gently.

  
"Elio, how c-could you?" She let out an agonized cry of pain as tears began flowing down. wriggling her legs off my grip. She balled her fists, smacked them on my chest over and over, her beautiful face sprinkled with tear trails.

  
"I'm so sorry. I never thought a day like this would come. Maybe I rushed into this, without halting to scrutinize my feelings for you. Lately it's dawning on me that I can be neither true to you nor myself, if I continue being romantically involved with you. I wish we were better off as friends, best friends. Forgive me, I've never told you all this before and just blindly went on indulging on our families wishes. But that's definitely my issue, not yours. Marzia I'm so sorry" I rambled, enduring her well deserved blows.

  
"I need some time alone to process. You have to l-leave n-now". She croaked, stopping finally. Her silent tears turned into whimpering, that accumulated as sobs quivering her whole body.

  
"Marzia..you can't hate me more than I hate myself for doing this. I'm so sorry, I mean it" in an attempt to console her, I shifted closer throwing my arms around her in an embrace. But she rebuffed stirring behind, out of my grasp.

  
"Elio, please get the hell outta here." She yelled, her hands twisting her skirt unconsciously. Overcome with grief I staggered there still looking at her with tears trickling down my front. Having had enough she finally rose up and with a violent force her thin, delicate hands could procure, shoved me out of her office. Concealing her face with her hand, she rattled through her way to the restroom. I wiped the tears that ran down my cheeks in a haste, traipsed across the corridor to find Chiara staring at me in a deadly glare.

  
"What have you done, Elio?" She stood aghast. "How could you do this to her? I thought you loved her." She extended a trembling hand to grab my shoulder, rocking me back and forth.

  
"I do love her, Chiara! But..." taking a step backwards, I rubbed my palm across my face.

  
"Oh! don't say the typical crap, that you love her but you're just not in love with her." She scoffed with a grumpy frown." You've been dating her for ages. Only last week she was dreaming about her wedding dress while designing a client's wedding gown. She'd been hoping that you'd ask her to move in, for the next step in your relationship. But when you found yourself a roommate, she stomached the disappointment. She'd hoped things would get better soon. But you...." she flinched with a heaving hand on her chest, choking back her own tears now.

"Chiara... I'm.. "

Chiara cut in, "I can't tell you how much I hate you right now. But you know what, can't say I'm surprised though. I noticed the way you two looked at each other." I stared at her in confusion.

"Oliver and you, of course. Yeah I know." She said scathingly, clenching her jaw.  
"I have had my doubts for a while, especially the New year's day. He took me into his room just to make you jealous, I guess. He was achingly stoned that he fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. He's been keeping me at an arm's length even when we went on those couple of dates. Seems like it was all a facade" she spat out, disgust etched all over her features. With that, she turned on her heel and rounded the corner following her cousin's tracks. Feeling worse than ever I dragged my sorry ass back to my car.

  
\------------

  
Oliver's Pov

  


The entire day passed by in a haze. To begin with, I ferreted around for Elio in the morning to see if we could talk. The whole house bore a deserted look since he had vanished without a trace. I'd texted a couple of times, just to make sure he was fine. But to my immense displeasure there was no response. Crestfallen, I geared up for the day and clocked in at the restaurant, way before the appointed time to schedule. Hoping to come across him there at the very least. But to no avail. He was obscured thoroughly out of reach. Mr.Perlman could be spotted tending to the inspections of the deliveries and supplies in his stead. For a nano second, I almost thought of asking him about his son's whereabouts. Unwilling to grab obnoxious attention I closed my mouth, choosing to keep mum. Throughout the day, I couldn't help but detect some uncanny, probing vibes from the interactions with Mr and Mrs. Perlman. Waving off the instinct on the grounds of overanalyzing, I carried out my everyday errands.

  
At the end of day, I harked back to our apartment as early as possible in anticipation, to finally get to talk to Elio, to shed a light on what his stance was. To my dismay, the apartment was still deserted without the slightest hint of him. Kitchen sink was flooding with grimy dishes. Clothes were scattered all across his room. The living room was littered with towels, ball of papers, plastic bags and wrappings from yesterday's dinner. Running a hand across my blond waves, I sucked in air. Elio had never exempted from his cleaning duties these past few months. And today for the first ever time he failed to do so. As a result the house was in a disparate mess. Getting that it could use some tidying up, voluntarily took the duty upon me. After changing into my pajamas, I entered the messy kitchen first. I fished for a huge plastic bag from one of the downsids cabinets to dump the littered trashes from the floor. Next I dusted off the furnitures, cabinets, dining table and the aisle in the kitchen. After a brief session of vacuuming on the carpeted floor, I took care of the grimy dishes. Missing Elio by my side more than ever as we used to do this chore together all the time, I averted my eyes and accomplished the job in hand. I stumbled upon the multiple bags of trash under the bathroom sink, before I could start up cooking. A strong smell of stench wafted around them, that I had no choice but to get rid of them at the earliest. Carefully I grabbed hold of those trash bags, sauntered out through the door. I headed across the hallway and reached the trash chute.

  
I pulled the iron lever handle to open the portal, stuffed the trash one by one.

  
"Hey...." Out of nowhere a familiar voice resounded across the dark foyer. I hopped a mile in fright.

  
"You gave me a heart attack" I gasped, holding my chest. Elio stood behind staring at me in bafflement. His shirt was wrinkled and weather-beaten, his hair was tousled up, spiking up in all places. Despite his messy physical appearance at first glance, he still was as beautiful as ever.

  
"I apologize" His voice was calm, a lot palpable in comparison to his previous night's cryptic demeanor.

  
"I've been texting you" I uttered as he drew closer.

  
"I know. I've seen them. But I couldn't reply." He shrugged his shoulders with an indistinct expression.

  
"You couldn't text me back, with a single reply, all day? It'd have just taken a minute, Elio. You're unbelievable!" I gritted my teeth, shaking my head in disbelief.

  
"So I've been told!" He whispered, with a curt nod. We stayed in comfortable silence, as we headed to our apartment. I closed the door behind us as he walked in, squinting against the lights, scanning the area.

"You cleaned?" I merely nodded. 

"Thanks" He hung his keys on the metal key holder. He ripped off his jacket and dropped it on an armchair, peering through the open bay window, looking preoccupied the entire time. His vague, unapproachable attitude made it impossible for me to voice out my indignation, pronto.

  
"Are you ok?" He looked up at me, as he was pulling his phone out of his denim pocket. His mouth curved up in a smug smile.

  
"Don't know why everyone keeps asking me that!" He whispered, walking off to the kitchen. He filled a glass under the tap, brought it to his lips and chugged a mouthful.

  
"Elio, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm an idiot." I grunted under my breath, tugging a crunch of my hair in frustration.

  
"What do you mean?" He muttered, having his back to me. 

  
"You are in a serious relationship. And knowing well enough of the circumstances, that it'll complicate things for you, I blabbered whatever was there in my mind. I've led us into this predicament, I'm sorry!"

  
Maintaining a horrid silence he barged into his room, shutting the door in a thud. My patience was wearing thin since morning and his current ambiguous demeanor was infuriating me furthermore revving me off.

Minutes later, he ambled out dressed in a pin striped pj.

  
"You had dinner?" He headed straight to the kitchen, rubbing the knuckle of his index finger over his lower lip in a thoughtful manner.

  
"Why don't you talk to me? Is this your way of dealing the issue? by not talking about it?"

  
"Well for starters, you should have given a thought about my dilemmas with Marzia before you said anything! He mumbled, in a hardly audible voice, bending over the stove. If I'd not been listening sharp, I'd have probably missed those words. 

  
"Is this all my fault now? Do you think I wanted this?." I yelled losing my patience, fidgeting from one leg to another.

"I never said it was!" He shrugged his head.

"Stop this bullshit, will you? You could have pretended to be disgusted when I said I liked you. You didn't! You could have pushed me back when I kissed you, but you didn't. You kissed me back. Above all you admitted you've been feeling the same. And only after Marzia's call it dawned on you that it was wrong. You're behaving cold and distant with me, as if it was my fault alone. Lemme break it to you, it wasn't.". My voice was close to a shriek now, booming around the walls. I took a deep breath to compose, as the mounting frustration made me want to gorge out his eyes in anger. Immediately I regretted the way I felt and shouted.

  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you" Raising a hand in apology. "But it's just- your attitude is maddening. If you don't want to talk, fine. Let's just forget and move on!" I smacked my lips in a final note, shoving my palms into my pocket, I started retreating behind.

"Oliver, wait. Sorry. I know I'm being a jackass." I halted in my tracks, turned around to find him gazing at me with an intense sincerity.

"But I'm just so conflicted about what I want now." He finally said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I've been struggling with these conflicts for a while now. I wasn't sure until yesterday that you'd like me too. I didn't even dream of a possibility that I had a chance with you " 

  
"Well, that's been a problem for me too." I mumbled, inclining my head over my shoulder. 

"Because things like this happens only in movies!" This made me smile. "But I really need to be sure about something." His eyes scrunched in concern, gulping a knot of tension. "I want to make sure that this is what I want. Because I'm not sure what was going on between Chiara and you. It was a mere fling, wasn't it? Chiara presumes that you used her." Deciding against cooking, he trod back towards the living room, paced up and down flexing his knuckles. 

"I'm not proud of how I handled Chiara. But watching you with Marzia, well, it was damn hard. The agony of having you so close but not having the fucking courage to reach out..." I cussed for the first time in front of Elio, hoping for him to realise that my frustration was very real. His eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't wanna do it to her, but terms between us were so confusing and shifting from time to time. I just wasnt sure what to do with all those emotions welling up for you. Chiara seemed like a safe bet at first. I hoped the more I get involved with her the easier it will be to forget you. But I was wrong." I banged the apothecary table recalling those days.

"I've gotta say you're not the sole culprit here. I wasn't any good with my girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend to be precise" He said, running his hands over his eyes, nibbling his bottom lip.

  
"What?? You broke up with Marzia? Why?." I swallowed a lump that had got stuck in my throat. He broke up with her? The query if he did it for me was left unsaid.

  
"Why?" He halted in his tracks, let out a wry chuckle, which wasn't out of humor but the irony of my question. I blinked, squirming under his steady gaze. "You have some audacity to ask that".

"I'm not playing dumb. I just wanna be sure of what I think you're saying is what you're saying." I was talking in riddles now, but he was smart enough to grasp the meaning behind. 

  
"Well, you're probably not wrong. It's damn obvious that I can't be loyal to her anymore. There was no better option but to be honest and break it up with her." The information did make me wanna jump in joy, even though I wasn't supposed to be. He's officially single now. I had to bite my tongue hard to keep from a creepy smile blooming on my face. 

  
"Elio, this might sound deceitful. Still I'm sorry for whatever happened between you and Marzia because of me." 

"You don't have to apologize for anything. Honestly speaking, it wasn't your fault, you weren't forcing me to do anything. Its all on me" 

I didn't wanna let go of the opportunity and regret in the future. Not wanting to beat around the bush, I chose to express my concerns straightforward. Voicing it out at a perfect opportunity like this seemed like the most obvious thing to do.

"Listen, if you don't mind, can you be honest with me" He nodded half heartedly.

"I've already expressed my interest. But I can't be sure if it's the same with you. You are so distant since yesterday and it bothers me. Just for clarity, I'm going to ask this just once. Whatever you say, I'll believe." Here you go. "You broke up with Marzia because you kissed me or because of me?" He covered his eyes with his palms, rubbed them up and down and winced. I waited with bated breath for his answer, for what felt like minutes together.

"Because of you" He confided at last, tucking a unruly curl behind his ear, looking me in the eye. With a rejuvenated determination, he continued. 

"Let me be completely honest with you. Even though I have realized my sexuality ages ago, I have never done anything like this before. Despite having my fair share of crushes on men before. I never thought I'd meet someone like you who would make me wanna do and try stuff I've never done before." His words made me ecstatic. Because this is exactly how Elio made me feel. Also If I was offered a chance with him, I wished it to be serious and monogamous. Unwilling to frighten him with my wishes, I resolved to play safe.

"OK firstly, you can't imagine how happy I am to know that. I'm glad you brought this up. I can't say I've never tried anything like this before. But my experience turned out to be a complete nightmare. Literally making me swear that I'd never try this again. It was during my college. This guy, who was my senior, very sweet and handsome. We got friendly during our times in a debate club. We realized we had a thing for each other and soon after had a short fling. It didn't last very long though. We made out a few times in private in our rooms. But he was a closeted jock and wanted to maintain his macho image, that he turned me in when his friends walked in on us while we were kissing in his room one day. He pretended to be violated, and then it was a big blur from there. Insults, physical abuse and slurs followed me wherever I went. Fortunately it was during the final term that I didn't have to put up with the insults longer. I finished my graduation somehow amidst all the bullying. So now I just wanna make sure I'm not doing any mistakes. Secondly, I'm not looking for a fling anymore, definitely not with you" Elio's shoulder brushed against mine, as he shifted next to me. He settled on the arm of my chair. His proximity and musky scent sent a tingle of goosebumps on my arm. Rocked by this dizzying mix of emotions I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for the trauma that you went through. I'm glad you trust enough to share it with me." He whispered, gently squeezing my hand. "Also I've gotta tell you that I'm not closeted. I've come out to my parents long back. They don't care whether it's a boy or girl I date, as long as I'm happy." he said with a proud smile, cheeks burning a deep shade of scarlet. "So, let's just take it slow and then see if this is exactly what we want." He said in a final tone. To my dismay, he dropped my hand and stood up to head towards his room.  
With great effort I mustered courage to rush behind, pulled him by his hand to stop him. He turned around with a questioning gaze.

"I have no problem in taking it slow. But now I really want to kiss you." I bent down, tilted his head to the side and kissed his bare neck. His breathing quickened as a blush rose on his smooth skin. My lips inched upwards at a leisurely pace, finally reaching his rosy ones in the end. If Elio were a girl, he'd no use for a lipstick, I thought as I kissed him. He tasted of mint, a hint of spinach and cigarettes. I pulled away, smirking. "Good night!" I strode off, winking at him, as his features turned up with a shy grin.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)


	7. Joy Of Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lighter fun moments ensue between Elio and Oliver as they go on dates officially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter. But I couldn't complete whatever I'd in mind due to the growing length. So there might be one or two chapters more.

Chapter 7

  
The subsequent weeks were one of the rhapsodic phase of my life. Elio and I, entered into a habit of spending every waking minute in knowing each other better, in the wake of our resolve to take it slow. We went on dates all probable times of a week. Dinner dates were especially closest to my heart. We used to chitchat all our way through the dinner not to mention the delightful night-stroll under the starlit sky, through the shores of beachfront hotels on our way back. Towards the end, parted our ways to retire for the night with a short session of making out. Elio was a delight to talk to and the easy camaraderie that was emerging between us before things got complicated, bounced back with an effortless ease. The knowledge of our mutual liking for each other did the trick, I believe. We could chat and chat about anything and everything, as the dates passed with hours seeming like mere minutes. As the perceptive understanding grew our physical proximity amplified simultaneously. 

Date 1:

"So, tell me about your family, your childhood, do you have any siblings?" He shot a row of queries, his beautiful hazelnut eyes sparkling with curiosity. My hand reached out to his bony one to intertwine our fingers on the table. It was a Friday night straight off from our work, so we both were dead on our feet. However the idea of our first ever official date kept our spirits and energy considerably up. 

"I'm from a small town in England. A proud Jewish family." His eyebrows arched, fingers swept across the table to reach for the star around my neck, caressing the warm metal.  
"Unfortunately, my mother passed away when I was four, so I was an only kid." His expression turned serious at the information on my mother's early demise. 

"I'm so sorry" 

"It's fine, I hardly remember her." I shrugged. "My father apparently felt too burdened at the responsibility of raising me alone, that he found himself a new wife soon after. She turned out to be a typical stepmother that she wasn't fond of me from day one, thus my maternal grandparents took my responsibility with open arms. I do have half siblings but we never stayed in touch. My grandparents loved me so much. If I'm the person I'm today its all cause of them. My gramps was like one of the best cooks ever. He always cooked when he was at home. When I used to find you cooking in the mornings, I was reminded of him so much. The love my grandparents shared could be seen in their eyes, in their interactions." I sighed, as those memories flashed across my eyes all over again. "Always wished I could have something like that myself. You know after them it was your parents where I could see such love and respect. You have no idea how lucky you are to be part of a happy, supportive family." He beamed with pride at that, stroking the back of my hand. 

Date 4:

That day, our restaurant was unusually buzzing with more customers for an unconventional week day. Till the last strike of closing hour, we were literally on our toes tending them. Time was hardly there to breath that I hadn't even come to face to face with Elio for a stretch of eight hours together. The staff could clear out only post midnight. This made us late for our date plans that we canceled it and headed straight home. Elio who was squirming in his seat as soon as the engine revved up, groaned louder as the car stumbled past an exceptionally large speed bump in the middle of our drive. 

"Aargh, pull over for a minute!" He whimpered, hands already tugging the straps of his seat belt. 

"Why, what's wrong?" I blinked in confusion. 

"I've gotta pee!" He was literally on the edge of his seat, huffing out a deep breath, arms encircling his tummy. 

"We'll be home in few more minutes, Elio. Can't you hold it?!" 

"I don't even have a few more seconds, you idiot!" He grunted, clenching his eyes tight bending over the dashboard. 

Obliging his command, I stomped on the brake in an abrupt motion, pulled over to a screeching halt. Elio pushed the door on his side, broke out in a run towards a nearby tree. He leaned upon a large trunk of a sycamore tree, relieving himself over there. He heaved a huge sigh of relief once the job was done, while I stood smirking at his antics. 

"Didn't you get a break at work even for a minute to pee?" I snorted, yanking a cigarette out. 

"Shut up. It was a busy day. I'd quite a few ice beers before dinner. I was exhausted, and I thought I could hold it until we reached home. But I just couldn't!" After zipping up, he plucked a tissue out of the glove box. He wiped his hands before he nabbed a cigar out of my hand and lighted it up. He sunk down on the sidewalk, sucked hard before emitting circles of smoke. 

"Man you look gigantic when I have to look up like this. What's your height exactly?" He was craning his neck to look at me.

"6.5".?" I shrugged, settling down beside him, after dusting off the deck. 

"Wow...You literally are a giant. And I must look really tiny in front of you" He scratched his chin thoughtfully. A snigger erupted in unison, before he stubbed the burning tip on the muddy ground next to his feet. 

"You're not that short." 

"Speak for yourself. We probably look like Tom and Jerry." He sat peering up at the night sky sprinkled with stars. He straddled his hands behind, throwing his head back, exposing his pale neck to my hungry eyes. A tentative urge to have my tongue all over that smooth skin engulfed my senses. Emerging out of the trance,"Tom and Jerry are my favorite. One need the other for constant entertainment." I shrugged, stuffing the cigarette pack into my denim's pockets.  
"Do you wanna emphasize that we need each other like that?" He smirked winking, the tip of his wet pink tongue darted out in a tease.

"Uh no. I merely wanna say that being Tom and Jerry isn't bad. There's just no Tom without Jerry, no Jerry without Tom. Don't know about you, but I avow for the fact that I would like to have you around in my life like that more than anyone or anything." I confessed, looking straight in his eyes. A cheeky smile graced his thin face. On an impulse he leaned in planting a messy peck on my lips. He quickly drew back and slid on the deck, throwing a sheepish grin. Normally nothing ruffled my composure, and yet here I was blushing like a teen at him, at a loss of words. We retreated from the pavement moments later, slumped into our car seats and took off home. We continued stealing glances, both smiling and blushing all through our ride. The intensity of our longing very apparent the whole drive that we grabbed each other by our collars crashing our lips together the moment our apartment door banged shut behind us. I heard Elio making some extremely erotic noises the very first time as we grinded pressing up our hard-ons against each other, staggering around the walls. I had a tough time refraining my hands from sneaking into his trousers to palm his hardness. In a shocking turn of event, he took the lead by doing the very favor to me. The kiss turned wild with tongue and teeth involved as we licked and nibbled every possible amount of skin our mouths could reach. We fell in a thump on the couch as we stroked each other and came together, panting hard.

"Wow... that was good!" He whispered, gently squeezing my ass. I smiled coyly, nibbling his ear lobe, "I know!" 

\-------------  
Date 20:

It was the final days of winter, the snowfall was seeing a gradual plunge. The days started being a lot more clear that kids could be spotted skidding off in skates on the streets, post the school hours as if celebrating the weather. Similarly things were better than I'd expected on the relationship front with my Elio. My lips curled with an infectious smile in a dreamy trance as the previous night flickered behind my eyelids. To my dismay, the boy I was dreaming about every waking minute as well as in my sleep was missing from the vicinity. I noticed an early text from him when I checked my phone, informing about some shopping chore that he left alone early in the morning. Even after I reached the restaurant I couldn't spot him anywhere. During brunch the cords of my patience broke that I ended up asking the women seated around the dining table. 

"Where is Elio, haven't seen him from morning" my eyes surveying around his kitchen area.  
Vimini and Linda looked as clueless as me and our eyes collectively sought towards Mrs.Perlman in a query. She was tucking in a bowl of soup in the other end of the table, took a second to swallow a mouthful. "Elio had a bit of a nosebleed. So he's in the medical room." She replied looking a bit worried.

"Oh..." 

" It's a small room adjacent to the utility space. Over there" She gestured the space hidden behind the clustered palm trees. "He's just resting. You can go see him." Her eyes landed on me in particular. "He's been there from morning, he'll be delighted with your company, I'm sure!" She encouraged with a fond smile. I was grateful beyond words that she isn't condemning me for desiring her son when he could have had a straight, family life with Marzia. 

"Thanks Mrs.P!" I threw an appraisal smile at her and went straight ahead to meet Elio. 

He was lying on a recliner bed, holding a white napkin wrapped with icecubes under his nostrils. Red drops of blood were sprinkled in that cloth. Elio looked up at my advent, his face paler than ever.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

"Yeah"

His eyes were staring at me as I settled over the edge of the bed. "Does this happen often, Elio?" He merely nodded in agreement. "Anything serious?"

"No, it's not. This is normal, Oliver. It just happens when I'm mentally stressed about something." he shrugged. I lifted one of his leg to place it on my lap. Slowly I clasped his toe and kneaded the muscles gently as my grandmother used to do in my childhood. 

"Ouch, how did you learn to do that?" 

"My bubbe used to do that to me. Trust me it helps!" 

"I don't know about that. Whoa..You're gonna kill me" He was gritting his teeth from yelping in pain, grabbing my arm for support. 

"I hope not." Elio in a bundle of nerves was biting the edge of the napkin, as I kept pulling his toe fingers one by one, until there was a clack. 

"Is this my fault?" I huffed, voicing out the doubt that had been clouding me since he mentioned about mental stress. 

"No, don't be silly. I was just thinking about Marzia." He grimaced. "Heard from Chiara, that She's not been doing well. I tried to contact her but in vain. I'm just hoping she is fine. The guilt of hurting her kills me!"

"I'm sorry"

"You really don't have to be. Cause you have no hand in it. It's all written over me. I just wish I could do some amends."

"Are you regretting-you know- d-dumping her?"

"Of course I do. She's my best friend, we literally grew together.. but.." he stuttered, eyeing the perturbation on my face over his confession. "Oliver, it's not like that. I regret hurting her. More than everything, I just wish I'd never rushed into dating her without being sure of my feelings." He sighed rubbing his eyes with the back of his palm. Edging closer, he leaned on my shoulder, his face tucked into the crook of my neck. "Anyways, don't you worry about it. I'll come up with something. It'll be fine." He assured at last. 

  
\-----------  
Date-32

That day approached us with a delightful news of our restaurant getting a four star rating in one of the top critics review article on the newspaper. Elio suggested of a banquet on the occasion of this good news, hitherto the two of us sought refuge into a bar. We were discussing about my previous jobs, former relationships, his studies, and family etc.

"Oliver??" There was a looming voice right behind us. I peeked over my shoulder to find Nick. "Nick!! Hey buddy.." He pulled me for a hug, "Long time no see!"

"BTW, this is Elio, Elio this is Nick, my best friend, my collegemate!" They shook hands with a smile and a nod of their heads. "Elio, great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from your father, but never had the chance to meet. So, Why don't you two join us? our entire gang is there!" Nick gestured across the hindmost table to the presence of my closest friends Paul, Steve, Tyler along with my former girlfriend Micol huddled together. I glanced back at Elio to know his thoughts, if he was comfortable. To my utter relief he was smilingly gesturing me to lead the way. As soon as we trod over to them, there was loud squeal of hellos and great to see yous, thumps and pats on my back. 

"So, who's your cute friend here?" Micol wiggled her eyebrows, as soon as we settled down, checking out Elio from head to toe, whose cheeks were blushing red at the compliment and the attention. Micol was a gorgeous woman with red hair, sharp features and aqua marine blue eyes. Currently she was flaunting a little bump as she was expecting her first child with her husband. She had a typical pregnancy glow on her face looking more beautiful than ever. 

"Well, he's Elio. And stop flirting, he's my boyfriend!" I grinned at them, blushing a little myself. At that there was a row of winks and giggles. Micol quickly placed her mocktail glass down, set her hair straight before she offered her hand to him in a handshake. 

"So nice to meet you, Elio!" 

"Pleasure!. Its wonderful to meet your friends finally! I started having doubts if they were all imaginary" Elio was smirking wide and confident. It was apparent that he loved interacting with people, bonding with friends and more importantly pull my leg at every given opportunity. 

"Oh, we're all very real! You can touch and see if you want. But I doubt Oliver would like that. He can be a little too possessive." Nick gestured at me with a conceited smile. 

"Hahaha very funny! Cut it out, Nick. And Elio, Micol was my girlfriend, the one I told you about. We dated for a short while during our sophomore year" I informed beforehand just to be on the safer side. Elio nodded with a smile, looking unabashed at the knowledge luckily. A cheerful ease filled the air, as I turned to Micol. "So, Micol how's George??" Even though Micol is my ex, we ended our relationship mutually on good terms that I could still be friends with her and her husband.

"He's fantastic. Busy with work. Would have loved meeting you all. But he's been saving his offs to spend during my third trimester." She said, caressing her bump.

"That's really sweet!" 

"By the way, Have any of you guys heard about Professor Clark? I heard he's getting married for the fifth time!" She was stifling a giggle with her hand.

"No its his sixth!" A round of cackles and chatter broke out as we discussed about our college related gossips. When Paul took over the responsibility of reverting the topic back to us "So Elio, tell us your story, how the two of you met? Who asked out first?" Paul was a little stout, with a round kind face and grey eyes.

"Oliver narrates the story better, so I'll have him take over in the middle...!" Elio started with a wink at me. And thus the centre of attraction of that table were us and chatting topic was our story and the small personal celebration turned out to be a funfilled reunion of sorts. An hour later, we were on our way to the parking lot, when Elio halted with a jerk in front of the car, eyeing me intently. Even if he had a couple of beers more than usual during the entire time, he was surprisingly sober. 

"May I ask you something" he was nudging a stone on the ground with his toe. He seemed a little nervous which was so unlike Elio.

"Sure" I nodded, walking over to him.

"Sometimes when I'm pondering about us, about how we ended up together, I'm rattled by a pestering qualm. And it keeps coming back to me. I've refrained from letting my insecurities out. But I've to gotta get it off my chest, someday. If not now when, you see.!" He inhaled sharply before he continued. "Why do you like me? I'm not that handsome. I can understand why you would like me as a friend in a complete platonic way, but preferring me more than any other girl? I mean as a romantic partner?!!" He gulped a knot of tension, bowing his head staring at his sneakers. "After seeing Micol, it just got multifold. After having such gorgeous girlfriends, when you could have had someone so beautiful like Chiara? You could have anyone if you want." He shook his head in disbelief. "I mean why me?"

I couldn't help but smile at the incredulity in his voice. He probably doesn't see what I can. I cupped his cheeks, tilting his head to look at me, "Elio, firstly you're way more good looking than you give credit for. And some things aren't just about looks. Some things can't be explained verbally. It's like I found an emotional connection with you from day one, unlike I've had with anyone else. When I see you in the morning, the rest of my day gets better. My life gets more positive. My world gets more brighter in your presence. When I met you first time, I admit it was your looks that enthralled me. As I got closer I could see that you're the sweetest, most warmest person I've ever met. Very caring. And when I have you by my side I feel like I need to be a better person just so that I could match up with you. That smile can light up my world in a second." I whispered, gesturing that small, heartwarming smile on his lips, which only grew bigger at my words. "I have never felt this way about anyone before. Never been crazily attracted like this. Micol was an understanding girlfriend, Chiara is a lovely girl, but they are just not you. Nobody can be you, in fact!" 

"So you mean, even if there's a really sexy girl hitting on you, would you not waver at that?" 

"No" I chuckled softly, wrapping my hands around his waist. "Not until we are together. In fact, the only person I really really wanted to hit on me, was you. Unfortunately you never did" 

"Awww." He cooed, pulling me for a kiss. "I'm sorry I wasn't available then. Now I totally am. And hitting on you is the crucial part of my life hereafter!" The basement parking lot was getting darker, still a few heads turned at our public display of affection shooting dark looks and scowls. Throwing a dirty glare at the passersby Elio placed another peck on my lips before we took off from there.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
